Rise of the Johto Elite
by Lord Lucious
Summary: One year after the events at the Pokemon Resort, the Johto Champion has dispatched his family to find individuals who will make up the first ever Johto Elite Four. M for some Lemons. No Poke-Love here folks, just good ol' fashioned plot! ...Ok, maybe a little Poke-Love...
1. Introduction

**Hello there my lovely readers! I know I've been neglectful of posting stories, but i have a way to make it up to you! I will now be posting one chapter for this story every week, around Monday! That's right, this means you get the next chapter in a few days! Then you may have to wait a bit longer than usual, as I will need to do all the ridiculous amounts of editing that I always do.**

**Anyways... The concept for this idea originally came from my good friend Smurfy021. (Read his stories, they are fantastic!) In his story Pokemon Resort, one of his characters spoke to Eon Angelos and said something that really made me think about how the Johto Reigon never had an Elite Four, and from there this came to be! **

**This is simply an introduction chapter, and will feature the entire Angelos family. Thanks to Draknos for his help with this chapter. R&R everyone!**

**...also, there are no lemons in this chapter. That is all. *Slinks away***

A man leaned against the railing of the porch of his large house, his blue-green eyes glinting as he looked out onto the endless ocean before him. He stood beside a Typhlosion, and was deep in conversation with him. The man was none other than Eon Angelos, the first Johto Champion. His short, spiked back silver hair waved slightly from the soft ocean breeze flowing through the air, and he looked over at the Pokémon beside him as he spoke. The Typhlosion he was speaking to was his partner and best friend Dracnon. The two of them had been together since they were kids, and had a bond so strong it had saved both of their lives several times.

Eon was currently at his family's home near Olivine City. It was large, easily standing out against the cliff that it was placed on. Eon was speaking intently to Dracnon, explaining his situation. "-And after what Xabat said, I really have to say that the Johto region could really use them."

While Eon is speaking with his Pokémon, Lilly runs into the room. "Daddy!" She runs over and hugs him tightly. Lilly is the daughter of Eon and his mate, Lucy, a Lugia. As part legendary Pokémon, Lilly has the ability to change between full-human and part-Lugia forms. However, taking on after her mother, Lilly matured very quickly; though her human form only has the physical appearance of a 16-year-old girl as far as physical size goes, her mental intelligence was something that defied her young body. Her hair was long and silver, something she took after her father on. She had on a small tank-top and shorts as she felt that most other clothing constricted her movement.

Not intending to be sexual, simply not being able to hug Eon without doing so, Lilly pushes her B-cup breasts against him with that hug. They weren't big, but as she was incredibly like her mother most knew she would be gaining a good set in a short time. Giggling, Lucy follows into the room seconds later, along with Luke, Lilly's older brother. Luke looked remarkably like his father, though was only 24 in mental and physical age. He had the same blue-green eyes and the same handsome features. He also had the same haircut as his father, but had snow white hair like his mother. He wore a black short sleeved shirt that fit precisely to his body, revealing the musculature of his upper arms and body. He had on a pair of blue jeans that barely hung loose from his legs. Around his neck was the lower face-mask Luke usually wore, though he had pulled it down as he was relaxing.

While Lilly's 'normal' form is more Pokémon than human, Luke's is almost completely human. In fact, he didn't even learn that he had any Lugia blood in him until the stimulation of having sex with his girlfriend for the first time caused a pair of white Lugia wings to burst from his back; that sure was awkward for him. He had learned how to contain his wings in his body thanks to training from his mother. Lucy walks up to Eon and walks around her daughter, leaning forward to give Eon a quick kiss on the lips. "Looks like someone's really excited to see you."

Eon held his daughter and returned the kiss to his wife before pushing his little girl back and holding her by her shoulders so he could more easily admire how she had grown since he had last seen her. "Lilly, look at you! It's only been a few months and already you have grown like a Bellsprout!"

Lilly giggles, smiling up at him and enjoying that compliment. She pulls back and stands next to Luke while their parents kissed again. Though she could keep this kiss going for a long time, Lucy does keep it short since their children are in the room, and pulls back eventually to smile at him. "Well, she obviously inherited it from me, and these are the years of rapid development for them. They are learning to control their powers well though."

Eon walks up and hugs his son, raising an eyebrow at the strength Luke put into the hug, and he returned it with the same power. He pulled back and patted his shoulder, smiling. "How's my boy?" Luke grins widely at his father, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been training constantly with Janine. I've even done some sparring against Poison types to get my levels of immunity higher. It's tough, but I love it."

Lilly jumps up, pushing in front of her brother in her eagerness to tell her father about her own accomplishments. "I've been training with Mom. Her Lugia form is huge! I can't wait to grow that big..." While Luke wants to continue life as a human as much as possible, becoming a Pokémon trainer, Lilly embraces her Pokémon heritage. As she continues, she gets an annoyed look from her older brother. "I practiced morphing between my forms, flying, swimming, blasting out water attacks, and I even managed an Aeroblast once! Psychic abilities though, I'm not as good with that yet." She looks down, embarrassed by the fact that she is too easily distracted to improve there.

Eon chuckled, shaking his head as he kneels down in front of his daughter. He put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look into his smiling face. "Don't worry my little Mermaid; Psychic powers are difficult to learn. You can do it though, I believe in you." Eon then stands up and looks at Luke with a proud smile on his face, which sent a feeling of accomplishment through Luke. "I have a feeling that you'll be a better ninja than Koga someday."

They both smile, nodding thanks to their father. They hadn't seen him in a few months after he had gone to a secret Pokémon League meeting and had to take care of some situation, and they were happy to be able to spend time with their dad. They didn't get to do it often enough because of his father's busy schedule as being a Champion gave him responsibilities. Luke also had quite a bit of training he had to do. He currently lived in Kanto, traveling between Janine's Gym in Fuscha City, and the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City.

Eon nods, stepping to the side as Dracnon passed by him, and he ran a hand down his Pokémon's back, smiling as Dracnon stretched out a bit to let his hand travel farther down his back. "Alright, there a very good reason I pulled you all back from your training, and it wasn't just for us to see each other again, though it was nice."

Lucy nods, her voice and ryes filled with curiosity and intrigue. "Yes, I was curious about that. You have been very secretive about this." Luke and Lilly look at their father questioningly. He had been rather reclusive, only conversing with his personal Pokémon team, even refusing to talk to Lucy about this subject.

Eon sighs and walks into the house, sitting down on one of the couches that circled the main living room table. Dracnon was already lying on the couch, and looked up when Eon sat down to his right. Eon then waved for his family to sit down, and they did so, Lucy sitting down right next to Eon and gently wrapping an arm around him. Lilly sits down on Lucy's other side to affectionately nuzzle against her. Luke though, more wary of what Eon has to say, sits down on a different couch to look at him from across the table.

Eon sighs, rubbing his head. "Ok. So, before the insanity at The Resort-" Lucy sighs unhappily and shakes her head at the memory. "-happened, I was told someone who I now consider a friend of mine about something our Region did not have, and I have been think recently we need it and badly."

"And that would be?" Luke inquires, his attention entirely focused on his father, and his hands pressed against his knees. His fingers were digging into his knees, his knuckles turning white as he waited in suspense. Eon leaned back, stretching out and folding hands in his lap, the words slipping through his lips with a sigh, "An Elite Four." Luke shoots upwards, thinking that he has been told because his father wants him as one of the Elite Four members, and he grins and closes his eyes as he raises his head proudly. "I accept!"

Eon waves his hand at Luke's outburst, waving for him to return to sitting. "Sit down, Luke. I'm not done yet." Confused, and now feeling rather embarrassed from jumping to that conclusion, he sits back down, his face bright red in a blush.

"You would be my first choice, Luke." His face smiled, lit up by his father's words, but then it fell as he continued speaking. "But, there is an issue. A champion may not have a blood relative in the Elite Four. This is a law not many know of, because they assume it is fine for an Elite Four member or a Champion to have relatives in control of a gym, then of course there can be champion-elite four blood relations. This is not the case. I am sorry Luke, I wanted you in, but there is no way to have you in. Not a loophole to be found."

Luke looks down at the floor, crestfallen and devastated at the loss of the chance to work with his father. "Oh... Damn..." His face twists into a smile as he realizes something else he could do. "I could go after another region's Elite Four instead! Maybe even become Champion if I tried hard enough!" Eon smiles, nodding "And I hope you get there, kiddo."

Eon smiles, leaning back. "After intense discussion with Dracnon, I have come to another decision. Instead of creating a tournament, as is normally done to select the Elite Four or a region, I instead want all four of us to go out during the next year and find or learn about individuals that would be suitable for our Elite Four."

Lucy smiles, nodding slowly as the plan began to take shape in her mind. "Interesting idea. This way we can find trainers by reputation, even if they would be too humble or isolated to think of entering a tournament." Eon nods, smiling proudly at his plan. "My thoughts exactly, this will also allow us to find the perfect individuals for the Elite Four. People who will click together perfectly and prop up on another if the need arises."

Luke nods, leaning forward and smiling. Despite his inability to join the Elite Four, he was excited at the prospect of a new challenge for him. "Sounds good to me. I'll only recommend trainers that are perfect for the position." Lilly, meanwhile looks confused her eyes wide and questioning. "What about me? I don't know how to tell if someone would be suitable or not."

Eon smiles over at her, shaking his head. "Just do your regular thing and become more active in the cities, and find people who seem like they would fit." She smiles back, nodding happily. "Ok then papa!"

Eon nods, clapping his hands. "Are we all agreed?" They nod together and shout in unison: "Agreed!" Eon nods and smiles, stretching out. He put his hands behind his head as he kicked up his feet on the dining room table. "Ahhhh, alright! Now we can just have some good old-fashioned family time."


	2. Draknos Sandrake

**Ladies and gentlemen! As I promised, your "first" chapter in the Rise collection! The rage that will hit this story from the RedxMisty shippers is palpable, but i'm expecting it. There is a Lemon, so be warned of that, but otherwise enjoy!**

**Also, to the man in the red suburban, your vehicle is currently filled with sand... Oh, and your house is gone.**

A young man flew through the sky towards Kanto, riding on the back of his Flygon. As he looked out, his skin, though originally light in color was darkened by a deep tan that came from his lengthy training in the desert. His name was Draknos Sandrake, and he smiled, enjoying spending time with his Flygon, especially on such long flights. Lacking wings of his own, it was the closest he could get to experience flying. Without any kind of harness, just his arms wrapped gently around her neck and legs tucked tightly against her sides as he presses his chest to her back, he feels the air rushing past him and through his sandy brown hair in adrenaline-fueled pleasure. In fact, when he closes his light blue eyes, he can almost imagine the beating flaps of her wings coming from himself.

Anyway, he doesn't allow his thoughts to deviate too far; he is doing a friend a favor. In his backpack, Draknos has a few pokeballs that, for some reason, couldn't be transported straight from one Pokémon Center to another. While he was thought about asking more questions, that curiosity was overshadowed by the chance to meet Misty again. True, her water-type Pokémon are a powerful threat to his mostly ground-type Pokémon, but he does find her attractive... for a human, he reminds himself as he gently pats his Flygon's head.

As they made their way over Lavender Town, Draknos speaks to his Flygon. He frowned a little as he felt an unsettling feeling come over him. "Alright Sandy, better start gliding down. We're nearly at Cerulean."

As where Cerulean should have been came into sight, Draknos was greeted by the sight of a massive sandstorm engulfing the city itself. Draknos frowned as he gazed at it, and Flygon began to fly around it so he could get a good look at it. "Alright, now that is an odd weather pattern. Certainly not natural for this area either. We really should be careful; not many Pokémon have the strength to extend a sandstorm that far alone." Flygon begins to descend into the sandstorm, taking a slow decent to make sure she isn't blown off course by the powerful winds.

Considering that Draknos brings up a sandstorm in every Pokémon battle he enters, which is the main reason why he was given the nickname "The Weatherman", he is perfectly comfortable in these conditions. To prevent his visibility from suffering, he quickly puts his goggles on, and he draws the hood of his cloak like coat up over his head for added protection as his regular T-shirt, shorts, and hiking boots were not made for the sandstorm, though his cloak was.

His Flygon, meanwhile, is designed for the sandstorms of a desert, so her flying isn't only slightly inhibited. "Head in, but keep vigilant." With her trainer holding on tight, Sandy dives downwards, into the sandstorm.

As they neared it, the sandstorms center seemed to roar as the sand spun, a black outline in the center revealing that only a single Pokémon was controlling the sandstorm around it. With how intense the sandstorm was in the center, Draknos doesn't feel comfortable moving in that far. In fact, with the hurricane-force winds, Sandy might not even be able to keep from being blown off-course. Even with his goggles, he can't see much more than that outline, but seeing it does confirm to him that a single powerful Pokémon is the cause, rather than dozens of weaker ones throughout the city. "Lets get that thing's attention, Hyper Beam!" The Flygon charges up a powerful burst of energy in her mouth before releasing it. Intending just to get the outline's attention rather than get it even angrier from being attacked directly, she aims that beam to pass over it.

The creature in the center spins to face the direction the attack came in and the sandstorm seems to shift and focus itself on Draknos' position, the powerful winds increasing in power and speed as it heavily buffeted him and Sandy. Draknos turns his head slightly away from the direction the wind blew from, grunting. "Argh..." Both human and Pokémon growl as they feel the intensity of the sandstorm increase. "Down!" Draknos shouts, worried that his Flygon won't be able to sustain flight for much longer. Following the order, Sandy dives downwards.

With this powerful of a sandstorm though, even her visibility is affected, and she barely manages to pull up before hitting the ground. "Another Hyper Beam!" This time, she aims the attack in an attempt to hit the opponent, since it already appears intent on fighting. As the beam shoots through the sand, the Pokémon stumbles back, its focus lost as the attack slams into it. The sand blasted apart by the beam stays apart for long enough for Draknos to find the sight of a large brown skinned Pokémon swinging its arms so as to resume the sandstorms intensity.

"Landorus!" Draknos is stunned by the sight of that legendary Pokémon. For one thing, it is rare to even see a legendary Pokémon; most of the time, they are off in seclusion, not attacking cities. Also, what is that Pokémon doing so far from its home region? Perhaps those reasons are connected: in unfamiliar territory, it turned violent, but that isn't much of an explanation. Now isn't the time to think about such things though, as the Landorus' sandstorm became more intense as the attack had most likely angered it. "Alright, we're going to have to fight our hardest here. Go, Talon!"

Draknos throws another of his pokeballs, sending out his Skarmory. Just like Sandy, this pokemon has had experience flying in sandstorm conditions, so he isn't affected too much, but is still forced to carefully keep its balance. "Try forcing Landorus to the ground!" Talon flies up, above the sandstorm, and sends a Whirlwind attack down at Landorus, some of sand gathering around it as the ball of wind shot downwards.

The shadow raised its arm and a wave of sand moves out of its original path to dissipate the whirlwind, but a surprise Dragonbreath attack from Sandy hits it and pushes it backward. Draknos growls as the attack impacts, hoping to be able to take down this legendary Pokémon faster. "Keep up your attacks!" Both Pokémon continue attacking while slowly moving closer, the constant wave of flames and blasts of wind were pushing Landorus backwards and down.

Landorus spun its arms around it, much of the sand whirling him in a shield, the Whirlwind glancing off of the shield and the Dragonbreath breaking as it hit the shield, the density of the sand stopping their attacks.

"Come on, push it down!" Once closer to the ground, the non-winged members of Draknos's party will be able to contribute too. It might very well take all of them to subdue this legendary. If he can manage to capture it, that would be perfect, but he would settle for it leaving this city in peace.

Landorus suddenly roars in anger, the sand surrounding its body flying outwards as its body changes shape, its wispy lower half took the shape of legs, and its arms changed shape as well as its arms reverted into legs, and it drops to the ground with a heavy impact that dented the ground beneath it. It looked up at Draknos and his Pokémon, the sand surrounding the city beginning to dissipate as Landorus focused on battling the trainer and his powerful Pokémon.

Draknos grins, nodding. "Much better." His Flygon and Skarmory keep in the air but just above the ground, sitting on the Flygon's back in front of Landorus and Skarmory flying behind him. "All of you, out!" he tosses his remaining four pokeballs into the air, sending his other Pokémon into battle as well: Garchomp, Tyranitar, Excadrill, and Hippowdon. They land to surround that legendary Pokémon, each of them taking up offensive positions as the Legendary Pokémon swings its head from side to side, scanning the pokemon around it as it tried to prepare a battle plan, digging its feet into the ground.

"Attack!" Draknos doesn't have time to shout orders to each of his Pokémon, so he relies on them to decide for themselves which attack to use. Facing this powerful opponent, they use the strongest they can. Flygon charges up and fires out a Hyper Beam as Skarmory pins Landorus down with a Whirlwind. Hippowdon sends out a Toxic burst to inhibit that legendary. Then, the remaining three pokemon all charge in using physical attacks: Giga Impact from Tyranitar, Bulldoze from Excadrill, and Outrage from Garchomp, and as the attacks hit, Landorus almost crumpled instantly as the attacks impacted from all sides, almost knocked out from the powerful impacts those attacks made.

Admiring the strength of his Pokémon, Draknos shouts out for them to attack again, and as the attacks fly at the legendary again, Landorus whipped the sand around it again to protect itself, retracting the entire sandstorm into a shield to defend itself from all attacks. With that powerful shield of sand up, Draknos calls for his Pokémon keep back and wait for it to fade, but Landorus keeps it up, sustaining the shield as two glowing yellow eyes peered out through the sand, filled with fear.

Draknos may not be able to see Landorus clearly, but with how defensive it is being now, he suspects that it is panicking, perhaps now looking for escape rather than more fighting. Wondering if ceasing the attacks will get it to calm down, he motions for his Flygon to land. Once on the ground, he dismounts from her back, and he takes a few steps towards that legendary, and as he does the entire shield moves backwards, the glowing eyes of the legendary glancing between Draknos and the Pokémon surrounding it, whimpers of fear clearly heard.

Draknos tilts his head as he looks through the sand into the Pokémon's eyes. "Can you speak?" Draknos has heard rumors that some legendaries are able to, but he has never met one to find out for himself. Draknos' eyes widen as a voice pierces through the shield. "W-what do you want?!" The Landorus' voice, though terrified was soft but deep, like that of sand under bare feet.

Though surprised, Draknos attempts to maintain a calm tone of voice when speaking; wanting to keep this Pokémon relaxed and not anger it. "I want this city left alone. Why did you force a sandstorm upon it?" Its voice came from it again, the pitch raised in fear. "Because I couldn't feel it!" Its eyes shot from side to side as it looked around at the Pokémon surrounding it, the surface of the shield rippling slightly.

Draknos frowns slightly at the ripple. "Couldn't feel what?" Relying on his Pokémon to keep watch, Draknos stares straight at Landorus, ignoring the ripples coming from the swirling sand. "I couldn't feel the Lightning or the Wind! All i felt was Sand... I woke up here and the Wind and Lightning were gone, but where did they go?! And where am i?!"

Draknos sighs, shaking his head slowly, hoping to calm the panicking legendary. "You are in the Kanto region. I don't know how you got here, but you are really far from your home." The voiced dropped a bit, whimpering and seeming more childish, something that did not connect with the deepness of the voice. "I just want to go home... Please, i want to go home..."

Draknos nods, placing his hands behind his back. "I could help you return. It will be a long flight, but my maps extend to the known regions. I have some business here in Cerulean first though, so i would have to finish it before i could take you home." Landorus sighed, its tone of voice becoming resigned as it spoke finally. "Just take me home... I want to leave..." The sand dissipated, revealing a hurt Landorus laying down, its eyes closed and its head down in submission.

Draknos sighs. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way I know to take you safely, without anyone else potentially attacking you in the meantime. I swear that once we are back in your region, I will release you." Draknos throws an empty pokeball at Landorus, and as it impacts Landorus was sucked into the pokeball and it only shook once before slowing to a stop, and Draknos' Hippowdon was returned to the PC to make room for the new Pokémon.

Nervously, Draknos picks that pokeball up. "Wow." He simply admires the pokeball that held the magnificent legendary Pokémon, before putting the pokeball in his pocket and returning the rest of his team. He then heads off to the city's Gym to find Misty and give her the pokeballs.

Misty was in they gym, and at the sight of Draknos, she threw open the doors and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and pushing her breasts against him. "Draknos! Oh, thank you!" Her short red hair was tied back in a pony-tail as usual, but her normal clothes were replaced with a bikini that very well accentuated her breasts and ass, as well as being very skimpy and girly, something strange considering the gym leaders tomboyish attitude.

He grins as he hugs her back, trying his best not to appear obviously aroused by that embrace, shifting himself so his semi-hard member wouldn't press against her. "Oh, it is no trouble at all. Sorry about the delay; I faced some inclement weather on the way here." He can't help but chuckle, calling that massive sandstorm a simple setback.

She giggled, pulling back as she smiled up at him, her cleavage barely covered by her bikini and as such giving Draknos a clear view of her breasts. "Thank you for clearing the sandstorm, me and my Pokémon were trapped for several hours in the gym... I knew you were coming and so I hoped that you could save me..."

Draknos is enjoying the view so much, he almost stops paying attention to what she is saying. Only almost though; he does keep smiling as he listens. "Well, they don't call me The Weatherman for nothing. Now," He gently runs a hand down the smooth curves of her body, smirking at her. "What else can I do for you while I'm here?"

She blushes lightly, giggling. "Oh Draknos, you naughty boy~" She took him by the hand, leading him into the gym quickly. He makes sure to lock the door after they head into the gym, not wanting to be disturbed. "By the way, I got a Kingdra since we last met. She's not in my party at the moment though."

"Oh cool! Id like to meet her sometime." Misty keeps leading him along to the hot tub beside the huge pool that Misty swam and battled in. "Oh and Draknos, you didn't really think that I needed those pokeballs so urgently that you were the only one who could bring them? I bet you know why I asked you here..." She looked back at him and licked her lips as she ran her eyes up his body.

He laughs a little, gladly following Misty through her gym. "Oh, I know why I hope you asked me here. And by that, I mean I didn't bring a swimsuit." She grinned wolfishly as she slid into the hot tub. "Now get those clothes off, I think it's high time we have a 100% chance of a nice, rough fucking~" She looked up at him, winking at him. "Don't you think so, mister weatherman?"

"I agree completely..." Draknos pulls his cloak off first, putting it in the corner with his bag and pokeballs. The rest of his clothes soon follow, revealing his lean, muscular body, showing a dark tan from years of desert training. His dick was the same color, something he never had wanted to explain to anyone, and from staring at Misty, it was half-hard. Considering that he was heading into the water though, he left his goggles on, not wanting his vision obscured. He pushes them up to his head, pushing his sandy hair back, some of it slipping to settle down on his goggles. He then slides into the hot tub too, moving to sit down beside her.

She pushed him back up so he would sit on the edge, his feet and legs still in the water. She smiled up at him from down in the water, moving in between his legs and rising up to press her face into the side of his member. "Maybe if you feed me well, ill let you fuck me in my ass, not even Red gets to go in there~" Before Misty even gets close, though, Draknos's cock is already fully erect from arousal in expectation of being close to her. With her pressing against him, he lets out a short groan of pleasure. "Now I'm looking forward to that."

She slides a hand up the side of it as she pressed her nose into his pubic hair and took a long, deep sniff. Her eyes fluttered as the smell struck her deeply, her arousal heightening considerably. "Oh, I've missed your musk..."

As she presses against him, he gently wraps his legs around her to keep her close. "Oh, tell me you've missed more than that." He laughs. She smiles lustfully at him as she drags her tongue up the side of his deck, her eyes twinkling in a mix of lust and mirth as she tasted him, swirling her tongue around his tip.

"Ahh," He groans out in pleasure again, gripping the sides of the hot tub and leaning back. She slowly slid the tip of his member into her mouth, flicking her tongue along the tip as she slowly stroked his base with one hand and fondled his sack with the other, her eyes locking with his, and he cant stop staring at her.

He keeps groaning with pleasure, his cock twitching in her warm, wet mouth as he struggles to hold back his cum as long as he can. The warmth of that hot tub isn't helping, and she slides his length deeper into her mouth, and she moaned along it as she stroked and fondled him. "So good... I won't be able to hold back much longer."

She moaned again, her eyes rolling back as she began bobbing her head up and down him at high speeds, moaning along his length which vibrated the saliva she was coating his cock with, and caused his entire member to throb heavily in her mouth.

Finally unable to hold back with that much pleasure, Draknos shouts and squirts his cum into her mouth. "Oh, that's so intense! Were you trained by a Vaporeon or something?!"

She swallowed all of his cum before pulling her mouth off him with a loud pop. "Ahhh..." A small drop of cum dripped from the corner of her mouth and she licked it up, smiling lustfully at him, her eyes seductive and her mouth twisted upwards in a smirk. "Two Vaporeon and a Lopunny..."

He laughs. "Impressive. So, did I taste good enough for you?" He slides into the hot tub to rub against her, his member pressing on her leg as he grinned widely, and she smiles widely, leaning forward and nibbling at his earlobe, her words heavy as well as teasing. "I wouldn't put that weather stick away, its going to be going into a dark spot...

Draknos groans, his head drooping as he shook his head, looking over at her in exasperation. "Weather stick? Seriously? Please don't ever use that line again." He does kiss Misty though and reaches to unfasten her bikini top, his rough hand slowly sliding down her back and causing her to shiver.

She giggled though, and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard and passionately. She finally pulled back, smirking at him. "It's so much fun to make weather puns with you though!" She pulls her arms from him and lets her bikini top fall, her large breasts revealing themselves fully and she grins at him as she lifts them up for him to see better. "You can endure my puns if it means sex with me."

"I suppose so." He kisses her neck as he thrusts up her ass, and she gasps and squeals in pain and surprise as the tip pushes into her, and her hand shoots out to smack him across the face. Draknos shout in pain, rubbing his cheek and frowning. "Ouch! What was that for?" She was panting hard, shaking from the sudden penetration. "Not... So... Fast! I've never had anal sex before!"

Draknos flinches, nodding and kissing her forehead. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." He waits till she has recovered before he pulls her back down and pushes himself in again, going in slower this time around. She shivers as his cock spreads her ass open, and she bites her cheek, her eyes screwed up in discomfort as the alien sensation fills her ass.

He notices her discomfort, stopping and slowing even more. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" She stares at him with fire in her eyes, growling angrily at him. "You pull out; I tear your dick off and shove it up YOUR ass!"

Laughing at her outburst, he grabs her tightly, and pushes deeper in, but still rather slow. She gasps, shivering as he bottoms out in her ass. "Don't move! Let... Me... Adjust..." Draknos nods, taking quick breaths to keep himself calm and not start thrusting into her. "Of c-course." He waits for her to be ready for him to continue. After a minute or two, she nodded looking down at Draknos. "Ok..." Draknos smiles, nodding. "Good." He begins to thrust and she grunts, shivering as she gets used to the new feelings, a light moan slipping from her body.

He groans with pleasure and keeps thrusting as he pushes against her in the water. She does her best to keep her head above the water, and her moaning increases in volume as the pain is replaced by pleasure. The hot tub isn't very deep, so they don't have much difficulty keeping their heads above the water. While thrusting, he reaches down to grab her breasts, groping and rubbing them.

She squeals in pleasure, arching her back as the pain disappears completely. "F-fuck! Your so big!" He grins, appreciating the compliment as he starts to thrust faster into her. "Thank you. And these-" he squeezes her breasts, "sure are big too." She grins before her expression dissolves into lust as she moans again from a heavy thrust into her rectum.

Glad to see her enjoying herself, and enjoying himself too, he keeps pressing against her as he thrusts. She shivers as she begins to finger herself as his throbbing dick slips in and out of her ass.

He starts to feel the pressure build in his balls, and his thrusts increase in pace before he finally cums into her ass, his fluids filling her up, and as she feels his seed enter she screams in pleasure and orgasms as well, her juices squirting out and into the hot tub. She stares up at him, panting. "You... Are... Amazing..." Draknos pants hard, smiling at her. "So are you-"

"-And he gave me a quick kiss afterwards. And that's my suggestion." Misty takes a sip from her coffee mug, held in both her hands as her elbows on the table as she looks across at Lucy, the wife and mate of Eon Angelos, the Johto Champion. She was Misty's height, but had long, elegant white hair and wore a simple white dress. Misty, on the other hand, wore a pair of short-short suspenders that looped over her yellow tank top. Misty's eyes drooped down to get a peak at Lucy's impressive bust before shooting right back up to look at Lucy directly."What is your opinion? I sure as hell think he'd be a good addition."

Lucy giggles, shaking her head from side to side slowly. "You know, you could have stopped your story after explaining how he managed to calm Landorus. I do appreciate the details though." Misty giggles, taking another sip. "I just wanted to make sure you got all the facts... So? I like him."

She rolls her eyes, smiling widely. "Obviously. Well, I'll be sure to pass your recommendation up to Eon. You are certain that after he left, he went to return Landorus to Unova? Anyone willing to release a legendary Pokémon certainly has my approval."

Misty nods, smiling brightly, her face glowing. "Yeah, I actually saw him let Landorus out and lead him to Unova! Didn't even keep him in the pokeball the entire time. He's very chivalrous actually... And hot..." Her eyes stare off dreamily. Lucy giggles again. "You're getting off topic again. If you want to talk about that though, alright. Does Red even know about you two?"

Misty's eyes refocus and she looks at Lucy, then smiles. "Hmmm? Oh, yeah! Course he does, we got a whole 'open relationship' thing going on. I don't complain about whom he fucks, or their gender, and he doesn't either. Honestly Red is sooo much better, but I get carried away when having sex... I also lied about the anal thing; I just hadn't had it in SOOOO long.

Lucy shakes her head in amazement, smiling widely. "Sure is amazing. Not too long ago, people only had relationships with one person at a time. Now, so many are openly sexual with whomever they can. Not that I see anything against that, of course, but Eon and I don't need anyone other than each other." Misty chuckles, her eyes glinting mischievously as she takes another sip. "Oh, I KNOW."

Now it's Lucy's turn to drift off into lustful memory. "You really have no idea. And however much you think you do, that's barely a quarter of it." Misty giggles, shaking her head with the glint in her eye glowing brighter. "Oh no, I know EXACTLY how amazing it is. And sweet mother of Arceus do I envy you."

Lucy has kept the fact that she is actually Lugia secret from all but Eon and the other Champions, so Misty can't possibly know about that. "What do you know then?" She never did ask Eon much about his past, so for all she knows, he could have hooked up with Misty at some point.

Misty grins widely, and Lucy frowns in slight worry at the expression she wore. "You know that club that you and Eon went to last week, what was it, Club Errera?" Yeah...Well that VIP room had cameras in it, and the video tape got uploaded to the internet." Lucy's face turned red in embarrassment, and she glanced down, twiddling her thumbs. "Oh... that..."

Misty giggles, smirking at her good friend. "I think that's the second Champion sex tape uploaded since Cynthia's." Misty took another sip. "You two should really think about staring in a porno, you could make some MAJOR moola." Lucy shakes her head, blush still bright on her face. "Yeah, I don't think Eon would go for that, reputation as a Champion and stuff."

Misty holds up her Bulbapad, showing the video of Lucy and Eon having sex, and Misty raises an eyebrow. "Not sure reputation is an issue." She groans, putting her hand out to block the screen and closing her eyes, though the loud moans and screams of pleasure she knew were her own still came through. "Put that away..." She considers contacting Eon's Porygon and seeing if he can take down that video upload somehow.

Misty giggles, winking at Lucy as she turns it back to herself. "Oh, and I saved this one to my Bulbapad. I will ALWAYS have footage of this." Misty takes another sip and winks at Lucy as she stands up, sliding her pad under her arm. "Remember, Draknos is one of the best trainers I know, and a damn fine lay. He is my suggestion, so I hope you take him into VERY careful consideration." She saluted with her mug before walking off, whistling as she walked away.

As soon as Misty dissapears through the doorway, Lucy closes her eyes and focuses to connect mentally with her husband, Eon. _Hon, I found the first one._ A very tired response came up, coupled with a mental groan _Cool... Hey, Alpha and I got carried away with training, and now I can't move. Could you come help? Whenever you can is good..._ She rolled her eyes, smiling. Her husband's training was very intense, so she had to go help him every once in a while. She still loved him passionately, and she licked her lips in anticipation of the fun she would have with the immobile champion.

Eonight: "Aaaaaand, scene! Good show everybody, pack up and go home!"

*Eonight spins to face Draknos, pointing at him*

Eonight: "You sir, are going to get SO much hate."

Lucy: "Well, could have been worse. Footage of me in my Lugia form, and I would have to go back into hiding."

Draknos: "I'll prepare for torches and pitchforks. ... That being said, I think I'd best keep to the relationship with my Flygon from now on."

Eon: "I honestly think we could have done without the footage in general... I mean my popularity is higher than ever, but still... Oh, and behind you."

Eonight: "What do you- oh crap."

*Eonight starts being dragged away by Cinq with a lustful look in her eyes.*

Eonight: "Save meeeeeee!"

*They watch as he is dragged off into a corner and moans and shouting comes from the room, and Eon turns to Draknos*

Eon: "So, i will see you later."

*Eon wraps his arm around Lucy and walked with her out of the studio, and as they walk Lucy's wings begin to grow from her back as she walks out with Eon*

*Draknos sends out his Flygon and walks out a different way, but not before taking a few pictures of Eonight with Cinq*


	3. Brenda Gonzalez

**Hello again, my fans and friends! I'm so unbelievably sorry about posting about a week later than I told you I would. I had a ton of issues while writing this chapter though; family issues, internet problems, it was freaking ridiculous! It's done though, and now here is the second of the Johto Elite Four!**

**Thanks to my friend Smurfy021 for submitting this OC to me, go check him out! He is absolutely fantastic in his works, and I honestly wish I could be as good a writer as he is.**

**Also, no sex in this chapter. Sorry for you horny fiends, but this chapter I felt like sweet little Brenda needed to have her sweetness stifled by rough, crazy sex yet... keyword being yet.**

**One last thing: Review my readers! I do honestly care about what you think of my story and I'd love to hear what you have to say about it! But not you flamers and trolls... you can leave... Anyways, enjoy the second Elite Four: Brenda!**

Along the side of the lake that many knew as the Lake of Rage walked a girl. She would argue that she was an adult as she was 19, but she still looked much like a younger teenager, being rather short for her age. That was, apart from her C-cup breasts which seemed to contradict her youthful appearance. Her name was Brenda, and she totted a small backpack over one shoulder, and she grunted as she moved it up her shoulder. She ran a hand through her shoulder-length black hair, a smile on her face. Her skin was a light brown, the primary reason for which she had received the nickname of 'Mocha.'

Her body shivered as the cool breeze ran through the air, and she adjusting the black rimmed glass that sat upon her nose and she reached down with one hand to pull the white t-shirt she wore back down over the back end of her jeans. Her top had spaghetti straps, something that many found attractive because it allowed a bit more of her cleavage to be revealed. The pattern that layered shirt was one that was tribal, seemingly to be a lot like the symbols and words found within the ancient Ruins of Alpha.

She stopped as something penetrated her ears, and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she concentrated on the mysterious noise that slowly grew and grew in volume. Her eyes widened as it became loud enough for her to tell what it was. It was beautiful, soft singing that waved through the air with a mind of its own, wrapping around Mocha's heart and pulling at its strings. She walked thoughtlessly towards the origin of the music, her body following its own wish to find the source of this beautiful melody.

She pushed through into the clearing and found a man sitting on the stump of a tree in the center. Though she couldn't focus on him, she didn't care in the slightest as the song swept through her, its lyrics filling her body and mind. Around the man sat Pokémon of all kinds, all of which sat and listened peacefully. Mocha sat down beside an Ursaring who had lain down on his stomach, his head laid upon the ground to listen.

She laid her body against the Ursaring, who simply shifted to allow Mocha to be more comfortable. She felt the man's song take on a more meaningful tune, and tears began to flow down her face as she listened to the beautiful but sad song.

It spoke of beaches, whose sands had been taken away, and all that was left was broken stone. It spoke of being terrified every day, of the loss of the ones you love, and the struggles to overcome the darkness in your life. As the man's singing slowed to an eventual end, Mocha had tears running down her face freely. She sat up and clapped when it was over. The Pokémon at the front nuzzled the man before they went on their way.

Now that she could more easily focus on him, and was able to examine him. The first thing that caught her eye was his pure white hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight that shone onto him. His eye slowly opened, revealing themselves to be a deep blue, much like the open ocean. He smiled at her, his mouth turned upwards in a calming and sweet smile. At it, Mocha is unable to control herself further and rushes forward and hugged him, tears running freely. The man was surprised at it but returned the hug, blushing a bit as her breasts pushed against him. Her voice came out, though it was high pitched from sadness. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard..."

He smiled and pushed her back, holding her at arm's length with his hands on her shoulders, blushing a little. "Nobody was supposed to be around the lake right now..." Now that she was apart from him she was able to get a much better look at him.

She wiped her eyes as they down his body to examine the rest of him. Pulling her eyes away from his shining hair and stunning blue eyes, she had her eyes rove down his body to look at his clothing and figure. Around his neck was a bunched up bandana that wrapped around under his ears and behind his head, and connected to a completely black hood that hung behind his head. The hood was attached to a slim sleeveless shirt that fit him well, revealing a muscular body and showing off his muscle tone.

He wore a pair of grey jeans that wit almost perfectly to his legs, only barely hanging loose around his ankles. On his hip was a small pouch that Mocha could only assume held the man's Pokémon, for he had the appearance of a trainer. Her feet, though, surprised him. They were black in color, but Mocha frowned as she saw that they were shoes that had toes instead of a rounded front, giving the appearance of being barefoot but still wearing shoes.

As she returned her gaze to his face she stood staring at him silently for a moment before she burst out with, "Holy shit, you're fucking sexy!" As she realized what she said her face became bright red, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Ohgodohgodohgod, I'm so sorry!" She bounces on her heels up and down rapidly, freaking out a little bit that she had blurted out such an out of place comment.

Luke laughed, shaking his head with a wide smile on his face. "Oh no, it's fine! Don't worry about it, it's all fine." Mocha took a deep breath, relaxing herself as she looked at him. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she examined him, stepping forward close to him, her hand reaching up to scratch her chin. "You look really familiar, have we met before...?"

The man's eyes widen slightly, and he smile nervously, taking a step back from her and scratching the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. "I, uh, get that a lot... I guess I'm just a familiar face..." He glances from side to side as she takes another step forward, a bead of sweat running down his neck.

Mocha's eyes shoot wide open and she covers her mouth, staring in shock at the man who stared down at her in worry. "Oh... Oh Arceus! Y-your L-Luke A-Angelos aren't you?!" Her voice began to raise in pitch, and Luke groaned, his body slumping and his head drooping as the dark skinned girl in front of him began to rock back and forth on her heels as she met this Johto celebrity.

Luke was the son of the Johto Champion Eon, and as such was an acclaimed celebrity because of his parentage. He was reportedly training with the Janine; the Fuscha Gym Leader, to become a Ninja. He was currently single as his Girlfriend had broken up with him because she was tired of being mobbed by his Fans. Luke was a sort of surrogate for Eon as he was single and Lucy; Luke's mother and wife of Eon, had literally kicked a few overzealous fans of Eon away from him.

Mocha was breathing fast, amazed that the star and, admittedly, one of the boys she imagined in her fantasies was standing in front of her and was actually TALKING to her! It was an absolute dream come true!

Luke sat back on the log, rubbing his face as he realized that he had been found out and he was not happy with this fact. Mocha dropped her hands down in front of her and clasps her hands together, lowering her head and suddenly becoming incredibly nervous around this attractive and well-known trainer. Luke looked up at her and sighed, shaking his head. "Relax, please... I'd rather not have you screaming fan-girl or nervous girl who is too shy to talk to me."

Mocha relaxed, sitting down in front of him, kneeling down with her hands on her knees. She took a deep breath, sighing. "I-i'm sorry, it's just... You're the subject of every girl's fantasies!" She blushes again and raises her hands to squeal and apologize but Luke raised his hand and pointed at her, narrowing his eyes. "No. Not again." She lowered them, blushing at the annoyed expression he wore.

He sighed, sliding to the ground and leaning against the stump as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, It's just I never get any peace or quiet without the Arceus-damned paparazzi or fans that freak out when they see me. The only place I can get away from it is at the Dojo, and there I have to train constantly and learn almost non-stop..." She listens intently, her head tilting to the side as she listened to Luke talk about his problems to her.

Luke suddenly opens her eyes and looks at her intently, looking at her with careful, examining eyes. "You're... Listening to me?" She nods, smiling over at him. "Of course I am! And I understand completely, life is tough for anybody but for you it must be especially difficult." He blinked at her uncomprehendingly at the young girl who did not scream at the sight of him, or immediately ask for a picture or for him to talk to her friends.

He sat up cross-legged, turning to her and he smiled at her, starting to relax in her presence. "So, you know me and my name but I don't know yours." Mocha blushed, scratching the back of her head and looking at the ground. "I-i'm Brenda, but everybody calls me Mocha... b-because of my skin." Luke nodded, smiling. "Well, I think since you are the nicest fan of mine I've literally EVER met, there has to be some questions you have for me."

She looks up at him, nervous to even open her mouth for fear of blurting out something perverted in front of Luke. "U-um... Who was y-your first Pokémon?" Luke laughed loudly, craning his head back and closing his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably. Mocha shifted nervously, looking down in shame thinking she had said something stupid.

Luke wiped his eyes, still chuckling as he shook his head. "Oh... Oh... N-no, I'm sorry about that... I've literally never been asked that question before." She looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion. "But you're a trainer aren't you? Don't people ask you questions concerning you as a trainer?"

Luke shakes his head, his face falling and Mocha felt sympathy for this star of the Johto region. "No, never... It's always 'What's your number,' and 'are you single,' and my personal favorite: 'Where do you live?"

He shakes his head, and looks up at her and breaks into a smile. "But anyways, back to your question. The first Pokémon I ever got actually tried to kill me." Mocha gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Luke nodded, laughing at her reaction to his comment.

He pulled a Pokeball out of the small pouch on his side and smiles as he sends out the Pokémon inside. Mocha's eyes widen as the purple snake coiled itself up and looked at her with intense, cold eyes. Before her lay the enormous serpent that was known for hundreds of deaths and was a terror that plagued the minds of those who had been attacked by them. It was an Arbok, its head swaying back and forth slowly as it stared intently at the human who kneeled before it.

The mark that adorned its chest slithered and molded the pattern changing as she stared intently at it. Mocha was mesmerized by the slow swaying and changing mark, her body swaying in time with the Arbok's.

Just as suddenly as she had been mesmerized, her mind returned to reality in a flash as Luke's hand dropped down from above the Arbok's head and smacked him down, Luke's face chiding. "Arbok! We talked about this, relax yourself!" Luke sighed as Arbok completely curled up, looking up at Mocha intently. "I'm sorry; he's rather hostile to newcomers. Took a couple years before the bastard actually trusted me enough to let me feed him by hand." As he said this he scratched along the back of Arbok's head, and his tail spasmed a little bit, twitching back and forth and his eyes half-closing in bliss at the feeling of the nail across his scales.

Mocha stared at the poison Pokémon in wonder, amazed that this Pokémon was curled up before her and not assaulting her. She had seen a few in the wild but they were so dangerous out there that Trainers are warned of their presence in areas they frequent, and are told to run as soon as you spot one. One thing came unbidden to her mind but she is unable to stop herself as she blurts it out: "Do they really have two penises?" Her eyes widen as what spilt unbidden from her mouth.

Luke smiled disarmingly, chuckling a little. "You're rather lewd aren't you?" Her blush deepened and her head sunk down even further, closing her eyes in shame. "Ah it's fine, don't worry. Yeah they do actually, kinda weird but he does have the others on my team to keep him satisfied if need b-" He stopped as Arbok's head shot upwards, spinning around to face behind his master. He hissed, his head swaying and Luke shot up and turned to where Arbok faced and crouched, raising his fists defensively. "Get behind me Mocha."

Mocha stood up, and she steps back as the trees seemed to part as several Pokémon stalked forward. Mocha bit her lip as several Ariados and Scisor walked forward. They were both known as apex predators and Mocha knew that one Arbok couldn't fight off five Ariados and two Scisor. Luke opened his mouth to speak but Mocha runs forward, throwing her pokeball's into the air. "Come on out everybody, we have a problem!" They opened and released her team, who stood in a semi-circle around her.

In front of her and side by side stood Alakazam and Gengar, who stood in front of an Ariados and the two Scisor. They looked at one another and nodded before they began to move towards the three Pokémon. On one side is Xatu and Mismagius, Xatu flying up and around Mismagius' head as she floated toward the two Ariados on the other side. On the other is Dusknoir and Espeon, who walked right towards the two Ariados before them menacingly.

Mocha shouted out quickly, waving her hand out and across her. "Take them down, quickly! Alakazam used Psychic, his eyes glowing wide as the three Pokémon before him were stopped completely. Gengar then floated right up in front of them and used Hypnosis, pushing the Pokémon into a deep slumber. Alakazam then threw them back into the forest and they turned to either side to see their friends deal with their opponents.

Xatu used Future Sight as Mismagius used Psywave. The two Ariados jumped but were caught midair by Xatu. He held them still as Mismagius used Inferno on the two bugs before tossing them into the forest as well. Dusknoir disappeared into the ground, looking around as Espeon bombarded them both with a Psybeam attack, and they stumbled back, smacking into Dusknoir who stood behind them and looked down with disdain at them. Dusknoir picked them up and smashed them together, knocking them out before tossing them casually over his shoulder.

This all happened in a split second and Luke's eyes were wide in amazement that Mocha's team was so coordinated and skilled. As he smiled widely though, he shouted in surprise as the entire team was gripped in the blue light of psychic energy. They were all repeatedly bashed into the ground as they were knocked out, and Mocha returned them all, hugging her pokeball's to her as she stepped back as a yellow monster pushed through the forest. It was a Hypno, wearing the traditional mad grin that they usually wore and the pouch on his crotch bulging as all Hypno's do, as they had the largest of all non-rock/steel type members.

Mocha shivered in fear, her eyes wide in recognition of the monster before her. "Hello there Brenda... Missed me?" She stepped farther back, shaking in fear as the bulge grew larger against the monsters crotch. "I'm glad you do... You abandoned me and finally I can get my revenge on your sexy little ass..." He leaned his head down and forward, tilting as he grinned with pure insanity and his eyes filled with malice. "I'm going to rape you until you beg for more, and then I'm going to break your mind and make you my eternal sex slave... I'll even kill your Pokémon as I fuck you, make you watch as I cum into you and make you scream in pain..."

He stopped suddenly as Luke stepped forward, Arbok curled around his side. His eyes were wild with rage and he growled at the demonic yellow Pokémon that stood before him. "You will leave her alone you sick fucker!" Hypno laughed his head tilting back as he shook with amusement. "You think you can stop me?! I won't even fight you; I'll just break your mind too. Might be nice to have a male sex-slave, you never know." His eyes glowed a dark blue, a deeper and more evil color than the usual light blue psychic type emitted.

Mocha screamed out in warning at Luke but nothing seemed to happen, Hypo's brow furrowing as he increased the psychic energy he was using on this mortal human in front of him. As he doubled and then tripled the amount of energy assaulting the young man's mind, the glow of psychic energy flowing off him becomes brighter, becoming blinding before extinguishing out completely. Mocha looked in confusion and wonder at Luke, amazed that this star of the Pokémon world was able to withstand such energy from one of the most powerful non-legendary psychic Pokémon on existence.

Hypno roared, tilting his head back as his howl of anger and rage split the nearly silent air. He looked back down at Luke and cracked his neck, several loud pops ringing from him. "If I can't break your mind, I'll break your body!" He sprinted forward and jumped, bringing his arm back to strike at the trainer in front of him.

Mocha shut her eyes, unable to watch for the fear that Luke might be torn limb from limb by the powerful psychic Pokémon he fought. The sickening crunch of splitting bone never came, and Mocha cracked her eyes open a little to peek out and she beheld Luke standing in front of her, Hypno's fist stopped dead in an impact with a purple shield on Luke's arm. Mocha opened her eyes fully in confusion at what lay upon his arm and she gasped out in surprise and shock. Wrapped around his arms and moving over the back of Luke's neck was his Arbok, its head up and acting like a shield on his right arm to stop Hypno's attack. Luke's face-mask was up; wrapping up around his mouth and nose, though his eyes shone with pure and unbridled rage, something that scared Mocha a little as she looked at him.

Hypno growled in anger and brought his arm back for another punch, but as he did Luke spoke, his foot pushing back into the dirt. His voice was easily heard, surprising considering his mouth and nose were covered. "Ninja Combat Style: Unchivalrous Knight-Lethal" As the words left his mouth, Arbok's tail glowed a dark purple color and flattened out, the tip sticking straight out. Luke held his Arbok's tail like a sword, pulling it back and slashing it in a wide sweep around at the burly yellow psychic's stomach.

The evil Pokémon sucked in a deep breath of air, its stomach pulling inwards as his chest puffed out, the poisoned tail passing mere centimeters from his soft belly, a slash that would have done serious damage to the Hypno. As the blade moved away from him he began to relax, his stomach pushing out again.

Hypno's eyes widen as Luke spun around, using the blade as momentum. He shot his leg out once he was aimed at him, his foot slamming into him with fierce power, causing him to groan in pain as the foot twisted as it impacted on his stomach, twisting his skin around at it slammed into him. Hypno doubled over, stumbling back as he clutched at his stomach. Luke dropped his foot down, pushing it into the dirt and raising his right arm, leveling Arbok's head and pointing him at the Pokémon that had threatened the beautiful young girl behind him.

Arbok's jaw dropped, and from the gaping maw of the reptilian Pokémon shot tiny needles of solidified poison. Several dozen were released, flying out one after another at high speeds. Hypno had raised his head, though, and caught a glimpse of the first needle sharp spike as it exited from the wide-open mouth of the purple 'shield'. He raised his arm to defend himself and the spears of poison stabbed into the side of his arm, a line of the spikes on his arm.

He shouted in pain, grabbing at his arm as he felt the poison enter his system, the skin around each of the slivers bubbling and melting from the pure toxicity that this lethal attack exhumed. As the palm of his other hand slammed into his arm, several of the little poison needles stabbed up into it, poisoning his other arm and melting the skin there as well.

Hypno's arms fell limp at his sides, the poison rapidly flowing through his blood-stream and numbing the nerves in both his arms. He stumbled back, staring at Luke with hatred unlike any Mocha had ever seen before. She screamed in fear at the expression of rage that shown on his face. She had nearly pissed herself at the sight of the Pokémon's face and she stepped back, holding her arms and shaking in fear.

Luke's legs shot back, throwing him forwards and up, leaping at Hypno and smashing into the "Psychic Demon" Pokémon's face with his kneecap, blood spurting from its nose as it fall back to the ground. Luke retracted his knee quickly, stepping back as he aimed Arbok's head at Hypno's face, blood running down the yellow Pokémon's face.

Luke's voice was calm, and he spoke clearly even through the face-mask that shielded his face from view. "Your appearance must be as your mind is: twisted." Arbok opened its mouth once again, and from the maw that blanketed Hypno's now focused vision came a spray of the most painful thing he had ever experienced; Acid.

As the first drop hit his cheek, Hypno's eyes widened. The touch of the tint droplet lit his body up with the most unbelievable amount of pain, the skin it touched melting away and distorting the skin. As more and more of the lethally potent acid landed on his face he screamed, both physically and mentally.

His scream pierced through the acid pouring onto his face and down his throat, the pure terror, pain, and volume of it scattering Pokémon around for miles. Mocha fell back, her eyes wide and a tear running down her face as she couldn't help but feel sorry for the monstrous creature, even though it had tried to attack and rape her minutes beforehand.

Then the mental scream came, something Mocha had never felt in her entire life. It came out at her filled with unbelievable power and rage, the pain following in wave after wave of psychically charged mental energy. She fell to her knees, holding her head as she tried to block the scream from her head, holding her head as she cried out in pain at the energies that assaulted her mind.

Luke growls, his eyes glowing a bright blue as he impales his Arbok's tail into the Hypno's stomach, the blade easily piercing his yellow skin and pushing its way through and melting the skin, flesh, and organs it touched. He yanked out the bloodied tail, a trail of blood following after the tail before it fell back onto the Hypno's body.

The gargantuan Pokémon began to shimmer, his body dissipating in the air before disappearing entirely as the grievously wounded Pokémon teleported itself away from the location. As it disappeared, Mocha felt the strain upon her mental defenses disappear and she relaxes completely, her body slumping to the ground in relief.

Luke returned Arbok and pulled down his mask as he kneeled down beside Mocha, putting an arm around her and helping her up. "Hey... Are you alright?" She hugged him, her body shaking in fear as she buried her face into his chest. She clenched her hands into his shirt and cried. Luke put his arms around her and held her, smiling sadly down at the young and beautiful girl he held protectively in his arms.

She pulled back, wiping her eyes and nodding. "Y-yeah... Thanks." He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did fantastic. You handled all of those Pokémon on your own, not once losing your cool."

She smiled a little, blushing in embarrassment at the praise. "You stepped in, though." He shook his head, reassuring her. "Only when your Pokémon couldn't fight any more." She looked down at her belt, running a hand along the pokeball's hanging there.

He patted her shoulder and stepped back, bowing to her. "I must be off, and you should head to the Pokémon Center to heal your team." He took her hand and kissed it, smiling lightly at her blush before raising his mask up to cover his nose and mouth.

He handed her a small piece of paper and nodded to her. "If you ever need help or someone to talk to, use that." He spun around in place walked into the forest, his figure disappeared into the trees, and not a trace of him was to be found.

She looked down to see a phone number on the paper and giggled madly, holding the paper to her. She couldn't believe she got the phone number of the Champions son! Her head leaned back and she closed her eyes, imagining him calling her and asking her out to some fancy restaurant, and... She shook her head, smiling as she remembered she needed to get to the Pokémon Center.

She walked out from the forest, the paper still clutched to her chest and the smile still wide on her face. As she walked from the tree line, movement from the corner of her grabbed her attention. She turned and gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

Sprinting across the surface of the lake was Luke, something she could tell not only from the mask around his face and the clothing he wore, but from the silver hair that shimmered and danced in the sunlight. As she watched him cross the river at a run she was startled at the pace he ran, moving across swiftly and without hesitation or misstep. As he reached the other side of the Lake he continued to run on the land and into the forest, disappearing without a trace.

She bit her lip, not sure how to react to such a figure being able to sprint across water like a Surskit. She shook her head and sat down, pulling her sketchbook from her bag and beginning to draw furiously, capturing a moment lost in time that she felt she had to preserve.

As the sun began to descend from the sky she stood, looking down upon her finished work and a tear came to her eye from the beauty of it. It depicted Luke running across the water, droplets of liquid spattering his nose and his hair shimmering and shining. The look of determination in his eyes surprised Mocha as she had not even seen that in his eyes when she began drawing, but she smiled at the work in her hands and closed her book. She turned to the Pokémon Center and walked off smiling.

As Mocha's form left the lake, Luke emerged from the trees, having hidden and watched her until she left, studying her carefully. He walked to the lakeside and smiled widely as a Garados rose from the depths of the Lake and looked down at him. Luke placed his hand on its scales and rubbed it as he spoke to the leviathan before him. "That was great Garados, it did work after all." He reached into his pocket with his free hand as he rubbed Garados, pulling out a cell-phone and flipping it open. He tapped a key and quickly dialed a number, raising the phone to his ear. "...Hey dad! Yeah, I found mine... Yeah, I'll tell you about her next time I see you. Also, thanks for the tip about Garados; he really pulled it off damn well!"

He removed his hand from Garados and grabbed a Pokeball from the pouch on his side, returning the massive Pokémon. "...Alright, I'll head to Mistress Janine as soon as I can. You sure you can't tell me what it's about?" He sighed rubbing his head and nodding. "Right, I love you dad... Bye."

He closes the phone and smiled, returning it to his pocket as he walked back into the trees. He disappeared into them again, and the Lake sat calmly again, the Pokémon beginning to swim to the surface and returning to their natural locations as the Pokémon in the forest resumed their normal activities after the day's excitement.


	4. Luna Surge

**Well, i'm back bitches! I know I've been gone for a little while, but school got out yesterday for me and I thought: Why not celebrate with the unveiling of the third of my Elite Four! This series has a few more chapters left, so don't think that when I reveal the last one that's the end! Also, I'd also like to tell you that after this story I will be moving on to something that was inspired by an image and I just can't get it off my mind. If my friend Smurfy021 gets his story finished before mine starts you'll get a sneak peak of what I'm writing about! Or, if I get mine out first, then you'll get a sneak peek at his! **

**Anyways, enjoy one of my finest creations: LUNA!**

A heavy set man strode through Vermillion City, a stark white cloak whose swirling dark blue patterns glinted in the sunlight that wrapped itself around the city. The hood of the cloak was pulled up, shrouding the wearers face in darkness. The man stepped up to the most prominent building in the entire city, the lightning bolt settled over its door making the man smiled in remembrance of a time long ago. He stood silently for a time, his memories flowing through his as remembered a time long past.

He shook his head, forcing the wisps of memory to disappear as he set upon his task. He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around at the darkly lit room. Through the darkness he saw it expanded out greatly, pillars of an unknown metal set in place in rows and filling the blank void. His brow furrowed in concern, not used to the lack of light and unsure of the reasoning behind it.

He took a step forward, the tip of his foot pressing down on a small plate that caused a nearly instant reaction that turned the buildings lights on. For a brief moment, the man was blinded and he shut his eyes tightly, turning his head back and raising his cloak partially to shield his face.

As the man blinked away the brightness, dropping the cloak to see that he stood in the main part of the Vermillion City gym, a place that held both fond and exciting memories and one of the strongest trainers in Kanto.

Now that he was able to see the gym more clearly, he saw that the poles were set in even intervals in the floor, placed in a five by six pattern that suggested some sort of trap or obstacle. At the top of the poles sat a metallic sphere that sparked and jittered with energy. Across the room a door opened and a figure walked out, spiked yellow hair glinting in the bright light as well as a wide grin that revealed startlingly white teeth.

As he stood in the more direct light, the harsh glare highlighted the textures of his muscular upper body whose impressive strength was only risen by the sleeveless green shirt that cling tightly to his frame, allowing his muscular 8 pack to be revealed. This man was Lt. Surge, the leader of the Pokémon Gym in Vermillion City and a decorated soldier. As he strode forward towards what he thought was his newest challenge and opened his mouth to give the speech he had spoken aloud more times than many politicians had rehearsed their own speeches, he faltered, his gaze registering the white cloak and blue markings, he slowed, but continued moving, his eyes darting around and examining the man who stood silently at the front of his gym. "Welcome to the Vermillion City gym! My name is-"

"Lt. Surge." Surge narrowed his eyes at being cut off, now weary of the man who stood before him and was so bold to interrupt him and was not respectful. He felt that he recognized the voice but he pushed it aside as he looked into the darkened cloak, crossing his arms. "You've got balls to interrupt me. Who are you and what do you want?"

Even through the darkness, Lt. Surge could see the smirk that alighted on the strangers face. "Can't a man stop by and someone without being interrogated?" The man lifted his hands, tan and surprisingly large to his hood and pulled it back, revealing a head of spiky silver hair, deep blue eyes, and a smirk that lifted into a warm smile. "Eh, old friend?"

Lt. Surge nearly jumped back in surprise at the sight of the reigning Johto Champion, before he relaxed, his arms drooping as he grinned at the man he had come to know as one of his most trusted friends. "Eon! You tough bastard, how have you been?!" He clasped Eons right hand with his own, looping their thumbs and placing their fingers on the base of each other's thumbs. Surge pulled Eon into a hug, their hands between their chests and their free arm around each other's shoulder. They released their grips and stood back, Eon placing a hand on his friends shoulder and smiling. "Amazing my friend!"

Surge grinned and pointed back behind him at the door he had just exited from. "Can you stay a while? It's about time you and me catch up!" Eon laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "I don't see why not. Lead the way!" Surge nodded turning and leading his friend through the rows of electrified pole that shimmered with the energy running through them. Surge looked back at his friend with a smile, sliding his thumb into his pocket as he brushed his other hand along one of the poles, a jolt of electricity running through his arm and sending visible shivers up Surge's spine. "So, I heard you went into seclusion for a few days, and that you've got a very special presentation planned in the next few days."

Eonight raised an inquisitory eyebrow at his friend's knowledge, tilting his head with a little smile. "Now where could you have heard that? You haven't been keeping tabs on me, have you?" Surge waved his hand dismissively as the dark green double doors parted automatically for him. "I'm always keeping tabs on you ever since the Resort incident. I talked to one of the Johto generals, who agreed that you needed a protection detail on you at all times. They don't listen in on your conversations but they keep an eye on your family and even you to make sure you aren't assaulted by any fanatics or assassins."

As Eon walked through the twin heavily plated doors, the lounge that was reserved for Surge and his personal friends was revealed. Along with the gym being his pride and joy it also acted as his house, the living room connected directly to the gym floor itself and as well to the bedrooms and the Surge's training hall which boasted an impressive amount of room and was the only room to remain standing after Team Rocket had bombed the town for ignoring their demands. It had sheltered the entire town as the organization destroyed most of the town, and then tried to get into the training hall to capture the Pokémon hiding inside. Lt. Surge and his daughter fended off the attack until help arrived from the other gyms.

Eon looked around the lounge, his eyes roaming over the new furniture and the set up of it. "It looks fantastic... I haven't seen it since you and Flannery-" Surge stiffened at the name of the fiery bombshell and Eon shut his mouth, cutting himself off quickly, not wanting to hurt his friend, and knew more so that Surge had stopped talking to Volkner altogether after what had happened.

Surge smiled at Eon, though he saw for a split second the pain reflected in his eyes. It disappeared quickly, and Surge shrugged. "Relax; I don't break down any more." He opened the fridge that sat behind the counter, grabbing two beers and shut the door with his foot. He tossed one to Eon who caught it swiftly and nodded thanks to Surge. The soldier patted Eons shoulder and nodded behind him at the heavy steel door that led into his training hall, his eyes twinkling with something Eon couldn't quite gauge. "Follow me; I have to show you something." He led his friend to the door and opened it, motioning with his hand out at what lay beyond.

Eon strode forward and stumbled at what he saw, catching himself on the wall and staring uncomprehendingly at the sight before him. Out on the training field a Pokémon and a human fought back and forth, both clearly fighting with killing blows in mind and neither backing down. The Pokémon was a Kabutops, its claws flashing in deadly arcs as it clashed against the heavy steel combat blades held in the grip of the human it fought. It wasn't a man either, a woman, looking to be in her late 20's fought the towering death machine that attempted to cut her to ribbons. She spun and moved with such speed and skill that Eon was impressed, rarely seeing anyone reach that level of skill.

As he watched, the Kabutops looked to be gaining the upper hand, pushing back the woman before cutting down at her neck in a killing blow. As it came down to cut her head from her shoulders she spun and rolled, the blade passing behind her head as she moved right up to the Kabutops body. She cut her blade across its upper chest plating several times before stepping back, the Kabutops doing the same as they bowed their heads to one another. The woman raised a pokeball and returned the ancient hunter, setting the pokeball down onto a Pokémon Center issue healing station, and she left it, walking over towards the two men that stood frame in the doorway. She wiped sweat from her forehead using the back of her hand and slid past them quickly, Eon barely able to register her appearance before she disappeared into the hallway that held the bedrooms in Surges house.

Eon turned to look at Surge his face full of shock and surprise at the skill displayed. Surge laughed at his friend and patted his shoulder, leading him back to the lounge and sitting him down on one of the couches that were placed in a semicircle around a glass table. Surge sat back, placing his palm over the beer cap and twisting it hard as he opened the beer, flicking the beer cap into the mouth of a Trubbish. The small Pokémon was walking around, humming its name to itself as it at garbage that sat on the floor or was tossed its way. Surge grinned widely at Eon, pride clear in his eyes. "Good, am I right?" Eon blinked, nodding his head rapidly. "Good is not the word! That can't be Luna can it?"

As he spoke, the woman opened the door to one of the rooms, dressed very differently as she strode to the counter, snatching up one of the beers left on the counter by Surge before she hopped over the couch edge, sitting back with one leg crossed over the other and one arm over the couch back with the beer in hand. She was attractive, very slim but clearly muscular. She wore a grey wife beater t-shirt the fit tightly to her, revealing the surprising muscularity beneath the grey fabric. Her long, strong legs were covered in a pair of slim camo colored jeans. Up on the bicep of her left arm is leather sheathe that protects the combat knife held there. The handle pointed downwards so as to be more easily drawn.

Her short blond hair seemed to perfectly match her sky blue eyes, and her upper chest sported a pair of B-cup breasts. She looked at Eon with an expression of boredom, not registering who he was, or so Eon though. Surge nodded to the woman, smiling. "Eon, this is my daughter Luna. Luna, this is the Johto Champion." Luna raised an eyebrow, smirking as she ran her eyes over the Champion. "Really? You look as strong as they say you are. Also, your wife is fuckin sexy." She took a huge drink, and Eon looked over at Surge with a confused expression on his face, surprised by her vulgarity to which Surge responded by mouthing out the word 'Lesbian' to him.

Eon opened his mouth in a wide O, nodding his head and closing his mouth as he looked back at Luna. He had not seen Surge's daughter, only hearing rumors of her along the Pokémon League grape vine. Rumor was that she had challenged the Orange Islands champion and had nearly defeated him, but gave up before her famed Rhyperior had delivered the winning blow, saying she had wanted to live closer to home. She had also diverted from her father's love of Electric types to use Rock type Pokémon. There was even a highly debated rumor that she had a legendary Pokémon on her team, though this was greatly debated and many dismissed the rumor as myth.

Luna downed the last of her beer and set it on the table, stretching out and yawning loudly. As she put her hands behind her head she smirked, looking at Eon with confidence. "I challenge you to a battle." Surge sat up a little, looking at Eon with concern. He knew that a loss would mean he would be dethroned as Champion and he didn't know if even Eon could beat Luna. She laughed at her father's expression, waving her hand dismissively at him. "Unofficial of course, can't have you losing your title now can we? Dad, you better not say shit about this." Surge sighed in resignation. "Damn you girl, you're as headstrong as your mother... Fine, and don't worry Eon. Not a word shall be spread of this if you lose."

Eon stands up, smiling at the boldness of the challenge and excited at the chance to battle such a renowned trainer and also glad that he would not lose the title that allowed him to battle with the strongest trainers and gave him the money to both support his family and make sure Pokémon that were become rarer would not go extinct. He cracked his neck, grinning widely before he nodded at the girl before him. "I accept your challenge Luna Surge, I hope you're ready for the hardest battle you've ever had." She stands up, walking past him and patting his shoulder. "I hope you're ready to lose Mr. Big-Shot." Eon followed her back out into the training hall, surprised as he watched the ground in the hall change into that of a battlefield, the training equipment rising up to hang high above their heads as a normal Pokémon battlefield was revealed. Luna walked from the wall on the opposite side, snatching up Kabutop's Pokeball which had finished the healing process. Eon walked to the right side of the arena, turning to face Luna but took a hesitant step back as he saw what she leaned against her shoulder.

Light glinted off the green paint of the M23 Grenade Launcher that Luna gripped, the five cylinders shone and Luna smirked, loving the unease that she put Eon at. Surge stepped out from the lounge, stepping up onto the platform between the two trainers and looked between them. "This will be a single battle using two Pokémon each, this is an unofficial Pokémon battle but all official rules still apply. Trainers, are you ready to battle?" Eon nodded, pulling a Pokeball from his belt and clicking the button as it grew. "Ready." Luna kneeled down, setting the stock of the M23 against her shoulder, and rolling the cylindrical barrel till she stopped it, smirking and nodding.

Surge took a deep breath before shouting and yelling out to the two trainers who were ready to fight till the end. "Begin!" Eon stepped forward, throwing his arm forward as he sent out his first Pokémon. As the Pokeball sailed through the air, Luna raised her weapon and took aim, firing it and grunting as the recoil impacted her shoulder. From the smoking barrel ejected a pokeball which shot through the air like a bullet. Eon's pokeball opened and the powerful blue form of Kraken, Eon's Swampert, landed on the ground, roaring out. "Swam-" its call was cut short as it doubled over in pain, the fist of a Rhyperior plunged into its gut and winding it. Luna's pokeball had opened mid-flight, her Rhyperior hitting the ground but still moving rather fast as it slammed a Mega Punch into the gut of its opponent.

Eon's eyes widened in surprise at the power and ferocity of the attack. Kraken tried to steady itself as "Open Fire!" rang out. From the hole in Rhyperior's palm shot a boulder, and on impact with Kraken's chest it exploded, sending the Pokémon flying up over Eon's head and into the wall behind him. "Good sentence Judge, but next time; send him to prison."Judge growled, nodding as it crouched in preparation to attack the downed Pokémon that was hidden behind Eon.

Eon stepped to the side, Kraken barreling past him and into the Rhyperior. The charge knocked Judge back. Kraken pulled back slightly and gripped Judge's legs with his large hands, unleashing an Ice Beam onto both his hands and the rock types legs. He ripped his hands back; his hands covered in a layer of ice as he stood up and slapped one hand across Judge's face, the pure force nearly knocking Judge over. The ice that held him to the floor stopped him from moving though, and Kraken followed the attack up with an Ice Punch to the Pokémon's face, the ice trapping Judge finally shattering as he was sent flying backwards. He slid along the ground until he hit a large ice mound that Kraken formed with another Ice Beam.

Judge lifted himself up, his voice filled with pain and the chatter that came with being unbelievably cold. "Rh-rh-Rhyperior..." His trainer's voice tang out behind him, shouting at him to move to the side and he did so instinctively, having trained to follow orders from Luna without question. As he did, the ice mound exploded, a Water Gun that Kraken had focused slamming into the ice, the pure force of the attack punching through it and making it rupture and throwing bits of ice in all directions. Judge raised his own arm, firing an explosive stone out at Kraken as he loosed another water gun, the two attacks hitting one another and exploding.

Judge raised his other arm, firing the explosive stones out one after another towards Kraken, the Swampert blocking each with a burst of water from his mouth, each slowly moving closer to one another as they exchanged attacks. When they finally came close enough, Judge jumped, firing the shells into the ground to send him flying into the air. Kraken had no time to react as the massive rock type dropped onto him, the Rhyperior loosing an Earthquake attack onto the water type.

Kraken shook and roared in pain and collapsed completely, unable to move and shivering in pain. Eon's eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of his friend fallen and pained. He returned the powerhouse and kissed the pokeball, whispering praise to the Pokémon he received during his travels in the Hoenn region. Eon set the pokeball on his belt and folded his arms, tapping his foot as he cracked his neck. "Alpha! Wrecker form." Surge's eyes widened as he looked at his good friend. As he watched Eon's famous Lucario exit his Pokeball, he turned to his daughter to shout a warning. The mere fact that Eon had spoken a command was scary in and of itself, but the fact that he was using a fighting form that had left a rampaging Regigigas broken and unmoving. Even years later, Eon was not allowed to approach the sacred temple in Snowpoint that housed the now sleeping titan for fear that his presence would cause the monster to wake.

As he turned his head, the corner of his eye caught the movement of Alpha. He moved unbelievably fast, darting forward and slamming his glowing palm into the Rhyperior's chest, the impact of it sending a shockwave that moved around from his body to the opposite side from his palm. When the shockwaves ceased, Judge took a step back, his eyes rolling back into his head as he fell back and slammed into the ground. Surge swung his head back around and instinctively reached for his hip, but felt nothing but air. The instincts that had been drilled into him since basic training had shot through him as he saw the enraged look on Alpha's face.

Though the jackal and his trainer shared a deep emotional bond, when Eon initiated the Wrecker form, he gave permission to Alpha to unleash all of the stored up anger and pain that he continuously built up inside him. Judge hadn't stood a chance, his type disadvantage coupled with the Wrecker form put him at odds that even the powerful rock type couldn't withstand. Luna returned her Pokémon, sliding it back into the empty cylinder of her weapon. She gripped the pokeball on her waist and sent out her Kabutops, the hunter looking at the angry Lucario and crouching in preparation for the battle that would soon follow.

Luna spoke low to her Kabutops, her voice low by traveling far enough for the ancient Pokémon's powerful senses to hear it. "Be careful Exe; keep on the offensive so he can't strike back." Exe, or Executioner as he was more formally called, nodded and dashed forward towards Alpha. He extended his blades out to either side, leaning forward to increase his speed as he darted at Alpha. "Breaker Slash!" Kabutop's claw turned from a bright, deadly silver to a dull reddish brown, and he spun as he swung it towards Alpha's face.

Exe had very little time to register the flash in Alpha's eyes as the fighting Pokémon crouched and spun around, slamming his elbow in Exe's chest and sending him skidding backwards. Alpha stood up, closing his paws and pressing the tops of them together before he pulled them apart, a thick staff of glowing blue aura held in the now much calmer Pokémon's hand.

Alpha and Kabutops flew at one another, the barrage of attacks so fast no one could register them sufficiently as they traded high speed blows to one another. Their blows sent dust shooting into the air and shook the ground as they collided, their attacks finally locking as Alpha caught Exe's blades and spun them around to lock him down. They stood one in front of the other, their eyes locked and a wild spirit radiating from the two of them.

Alpha closed his eyes, his aura glowing around him as he held Exe trapped with one hand on the staff, stepping back and bringing one hand back. Eon mocked Alpha's pose, his own aura flaring bright enough to match his powerful Pokémon. The two punched as one, Alpha's fist covered in a white sphere as it impacted against the Kabutop's abdomen, the jackal letting his staff go as he slammed his other fist into Exe.

Alpha spun around towards his trainer, walking away as the predator behind him collapsed to the ground in an unconscious pile. Luna returned her Pokémon and tapped the pokeball against her head, whispering to it. Alpha stumbled when he reached his trainer, and Eon stooped to catch his friend, helping him stand. The jackal turned to his master, speaking to him solely through their aura bond. _Eon, I can barely stand... He was one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced. He was brutal, I was caught off guard during the first few attacks and he hit me. It was just a nick but that single attack almost made me collapse. Watch that one._

Eon nodded and returned his friend, looking at the pokeball for a fleeting moment before clipping it to his belt and walking to Surge and thanking him. "Tell your daughter that was a great battle. I need to go now though, I'll see you later." Surge patted his friends arm and nodded, pulling him into an embrace before letting his friend walk from the training hall. Luna walked to her father, punching him in the arm. Surge shouted in pain and turned to his daughter. "The hell was that for?!" Luna chuckled, patting his shoulder. "We're out of beer." Surge sighed, shaking his head as he watched his pride and joy walk out the door to the pokemart. "Damn girl... Be careful!"

Eon gripped the hood of his cloak, pulling it up over his head to shield his face as he walked away from the gym that housed one of the few trainers strong enough to be chosen as one of the Johto Elite Four. The Johto Champion placed his hand over his left side, grunting as he walked. Even now after two years of healing his ribs were weak, and he knew that another soak in the Mount Silver hot springs were going to be needed.

He looked down at the belt that held only three pokeball's and sighed, knowing that the journey to Johto would take time, since Lilly had borrowed Hawkeye while she was out. Eon took a breath and steeled himself for the painful journey home that wad ahead of him as he disappeared into the trees outside of Vermillion.


	5. Bruno and Chris Delvarius

ROTJE Bruno & Chris

**Hello again my dear fans and friends! I know, I know, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time but here you are! Currently I'm en-route to lovely Minnesota to visit my darling Cinq. Well, either that or I've arrived and you're reading this as I begin work on the last chapter.**

**I have a surprise for you Need for Natane fans! Natane and I have come to an agreement: NfN needs an epic finisher or hell, maybe even a sequel! Whatever the case, when I return from my adventures in the land of Minnesota me and Natane will start work on the seventh chapter.**

**Now, I am seeing very few of you readers posting any reviews for my stories and I'd like to give you all a little heads up: I'm lazy. I procrastinate. When my readers review, it makes me feel like they enjoy what I write and it makes me want to write more often, and faster. I want you to tell me what you think! Did you like the story, should some things have changed, do I have some aspect of my writing I need to work on, or do you have a request?**

**Now don't worry, I'm not begging for reviews, I won't pull any 'X amount of reviews for next chapter!' Oh no, think of reviewing as a means to an end: many reviews means many chapters and faster posting from yours truly. **

**Anyways, without further delay: Rise of the Johto Elite, Chapter 5!**

Though the city of Goldenrod was known throughout the world as a land where the night life could consume an individual's entire wallet in minutes, a single club stood out as being the ultimate go-to for celebrities, partiers, and those in the Pokémon League. The club was one of high reputation, so high that it was the only building that was able to claim that it had hosted the entire Pokémon League for their 50th year anniversary. Every Gym Leader, Elite Four, and Champion's old and new had gathered to the club for a weeklong celebration of the 50 years that the organization had been running.

The club's name was The Rat and, contrary to the name, was the biggest and cleanest establishment in that part of the city. It stood over ten stories tall; the same size for three stories up before it fell away to a massive tower that was ringed in glowing strips every story. The light that shone from the strips up the tower changed colors every minute or so and changed between colors that corresponded with one of the Pokémon types.

The heavy pounding of music thudded through the walls of the club and gave to those on the street outside a sense, however slight, of the levels of excitement and enjoyment that was barely contained within the towering walls.

While this was a day of relaxing for those who worked there, they still had work to do. Two celebrities had made an unscheduled stop, walking in to relax and take a load off. These two were known as The Magnet and The Match or more commonly; Chris and Bruno. These two had entered the club scene unknown, but through sheer reputation had become celebrities in their own rights, managing to earn tremendous amounts of money through ads they starred in, and through several movies they had starred in.

Besides their celebrity status they had become renown as great battlers and avid supporters of Pokephilia, so much that they had angered the entire Kanto government to the point where if they stepped foot anywhere in Kanto, they would be arrested immediately. They were known as the best tag-team duo in Unova (their home region) having taken on the psychic twins Tate and Liza from Hoenn and beaten them.

Bruno sat in the main lounge of the club, relaxing with his Pokémon as he looked out onto the hectic dance floor with his shimmering orange eyes, something that he and his brother shared and complimented their battling style. His short red hair was cut jaggedly along the front so he could do what he wanted with it and still have him look the same. His handsome features were accented by his clothing; his black undershirt was visible through the opening in his black hoodie, flame decals spread across it to give light to his name. Around his neck hung a small silver chain and at the end was a small flame shaped ruby. His jeans were blue and hung loosely from his legs.

Beside him lay his Ninetails: Sin. She had her head on his lap and was splayed out, relaxing beside her master and, more importantly, her mate. Bruno had met Ninetails when he and his brother were living on the streets, and he immediately took her in and cared for her. Life felt better to him when she was around and he had a smile on his face whenever he was with her. The smile he sported was difficult to see around the Almian Cigar that was in his mouth, a rare import that had a soothing effect on those who smoked it.

Bruno looked out onto the dance floor in the center of the lounge and couldn't help but chuckle around the cigar, pulling it out of his mouth and shaking some ashes loose as he spoke to Sin. "Big goof is in the thick of it again. Should we help him?" Sin rolled over and raised her head to look at Chris, smirking as she saw that he was surrounded by a mob of women and was calling to them for help. She shook her head and yawned, laying her head on his lap.

Chris tried to shake away the throng of women that dragged him towards the private rooms. His hair was long, a chunk of hair drooping down between his eyes in the shape of a lightning bolt. He had on a puffy yellow jacket, the inside of it filled with the fur of Arcanine and the fur so copious in amount that it sat around the top and covered the back of his head and swooped down to under his ears. His blue jeans were tighter against his legs and revealed that they were strong and muscular, which made sense as he was the more athletic of the brothers. He struggled in vain, his final call for help cut off as the door to one of the private rooms slammed shut and sentenced him to hours of sex.

An hour or so later, Sin's powerful nose caught the scent of sex which penetrated the air and shoved itself into her senses. She quivered and felt her own sex become moist with arousal. She glanced up at her master and smirked, leaning forward and pressing her nose against his crotch, and earning a surprised grunt from Bruno.

He looked down at her, eyebrow raised as he looked at her innocent expression as her eye looked back up at him. He took the cigar from his mouth and set it in the ashtray beside him, looking down at Sin with a smirk. "Feeling a little frisky, eh? Well... I don't see why Chris can have fun and we can't. Go ahead, have at it." He reached down with his hands, grasping the zipper of his jeans and pulling it down swiftly, yanking his pants and underwear down to free his semi-hard member.

Sin leaned forward, her rough tongue poking out of her muzzle to drag up his length slowly, causing his erection to harden. Sin then pulled herself forward and took his length into her muzzle, sucking on the tip as she stuck her tongue out against the underside of his length.

Bruno sighed happily, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he set his hand on the top of the fox Pokémon's head. She slid her muzzle up and down his dick, getting it slick with her saliva as she looked up at him, her tails waving back and forth as she moaned around his member. Bruno pushed her head up and down, taking things at a faster pace to increase the speed of his impending orgasm.

Sin felt his member throb in her mouth and she got a mischievous twinkle in her eye, pulling off and opening her maw just in front of the throbbing tip of his length, her eyes looking up at her master pleadingly, her tongue sticking out. Bruno wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking it at a feverish pace as he saw how needy his naughty fox was.

Bruno felt his balls clench up and he jerked himself off as he moaned loudly as he went off, his seed shooting out in several shots. The first spurt sent a white line up and across the top of her muzzle. The second and third hit the roof of her mouth and her tongue, and she closed her maw afterwards, swallowing and staring at the remaining cum on her muzzle an lapping at it, trying her best to lick it up.

Bruno watched, smiling widely as he pulled his underwear up and sipped up his pants, patting her head. "Love you..." She ignored him, still focused on the cum that sat on her muzzle, trying to lick it before it soaked into her fur. As he watched, a flurry of movement came from the corner of his eye and he swung his head, his eyes alighting on a sight that made him sit up and narrow his eyes.

Six men stood around the form of a young girl, looking to be in her late teens. Bruno wiped his hand along Sin's nose, dragging it down to wipe the cum off. He stands up and walks forward, snapping his fingers. The snap jolted Sin and she jumped up, walking beside her master as they walked towards the group. Bruno whistled sharply to grab the attention of the men, his eyes now registering the armbands they wore that sported the pattern of the reclusive Lokiri Arbok, a species said to be native only to the deep jungles near Johto.

The only gang to have the symbol was the aptly named Lokir gang, a large gang that worked primarily in Goldenrod. They were surrounding the young girl who he could now see better, her long white hair cascading down the shoulders of her blue t-shirt and stopping just above her beautifully patterned skirt.

Bruno shoved past them, pushing o stand next to the girl. He looked down at her, smiling. "They do anything to you?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear and a surge of relief filled them as she saw the warmth and friendliness that radiated from him. "N-no... They didn't..." Bruno nodded and looked up at the leader of the group, a man who stood barely at the shoulder of Bruno but he had a look of power and control about him.

Bruno growled and moved forward, standing over the man and looking at him with anger. "I think you boys ought to leave..." He glanced back and raised an eyebrow at the girl standing behind him. "L-lyla..." Bruno turned back and growled. "Lyla alone." The man raised an eyebrow. "You clearly don't know who I am. The name is Alex, and I run this part of town. You best back up and let me and my boys show this girl how to party." He grinned and looked around Bruno to wink at the girl who looked down at the ground and moved closer to Bruno.

Sin slide around the men's legs to stand by her master, her eyes judging them carefully as he beautiful tails swung back and forth slowly. One of the men reached out with one of his big, burly hands and grasped several of Sin's tails and yanked on them, grinning oafishly. "Maybe we can even teach this Ninetails a thing or tw-" Sin's eyes grew wide as her tails were grabbed harshly and she howled loudly, the men stepping back to cover their ears as the piercing screech wracked their heads with pain. The screech itself made many of those in the bar covers their ears as well, and it was strong enough to go through the heavy music and even through some doors.

Sin shut her mouth, anger filling her eyes as her tails thrashed and flailed as she searched back and forth for the person who touched her. Even Bruno was enraged, his eyes fiery and his fists clenched. He whistled loudly, and Chris burst from the doorway, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. He wiped his forehead and pulled up his zipper as he walked towards his brother. He saw the girl behind Bruno and that his brother and his Ninetails were pissed, and he narrowed his eyes.

As he arrived the gangsters had started to stand, but Chris growled and put his hands on either sides of two of their heads before he slammed them together, knocking the two out cold as he stood on the other side of the girl, reaching down to his belt. "Hey bro... I'm guessing non-lethal?" Bruno nodded and Chris grinned and called out loudly. "Hey Bab, Mino! I believe these gentlemen wish us harm. Please remove them from the premises." Alex laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Who do you think you two are, celebrities? Like you two idiots would have professional security."

As the words left his mouth, two large shadows loomed over Alex. A large finger poked into his back and he narrowed his eyes and turned around, opening his mouth wide to yell at the individuals intruding on his business only to have it hang open as his eyes rolled up two massive forms, one red and the other yellow. Standing over him was an Electivire and an Emboar, both of them glaring down at the small man with dislike and annoyance. Alex jumped to the side, pointing at the two Pokémon and shouting orders to the goons surrounding Bruno and Chris. "Take those two out!"

The men moved around the two men to stand in front of the two burly Pokémon. There were five in total, and they were tall and muscular, two in particular standing at just the height of the Pokémon. They stood back however, and the three remaining sent out their Pokémon; a Houndoom, Coffagirus, and a Nidoking. They had clearly been through battle, each of them bearing scars of many hard fought battles.

Bruno and Chris walked around the Pokémon nonchalantly, taking their sweet time was they rounded and stood behind their Pokémon. Chris reached into his coat and pulled out a short white rod. He rolled his shoulders and flicked his wrist, the rod elongating into a long white conductors rod. He tapped his hand with the rod and smirked, waving it in the air as though conducting a symphony. Chris reached into one pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lifting it up to the Emboar's nose, the smoke lit as it snorted, small bursts of flame bursting from his nostrils.

Bruno tapped his heel against the floor, looking back at the DJ's box towards what appeared to be a Rotom tossing CD's through the air. "Ey, DJ!" The little ghost looked up towards the brother with a tilt of the head. "Tom?" Bruno spun his finger in the air. "Give us something to kick ass to." DJ grinned wickedly, nodding his head. "Tom, Rotom!" It spun a few CD's through the air before selecting one and sliding it in. As the music started Chris closed his eyes, waving his conductors rod in the air as his orange eyes sparkled with amusement. Electivire, also known as Bab's, took a step and growled, waiting until the song hit its starting mark before attacking.

The electric type aimed his tendrils at the Houndoom and Coffagirus, twin bolts of lightning darting out to send the two Pokémon skidding back, the Houndoom's fur sparking as the electricity ran through its body. "Nidoking, Bulldoze!" Nidoking wasted no time, howling its name as it charged forward towards Bab's. Electivire sidestepped the charging Pokémon and he charged right into the burning arm of the Emboar, better known as Mino, the attack clothes lining the Drill Pokémon and sending it falling onto its back.

Mino took no time, gripping the Nidoking by its leg and horn and lifting it bodily, the muscles on Mino straining. Bruno took the smoke from his mouth to utter a single command to his Pokémon. "Superpower." Mino growled, his muscles bulging as he lifted the poison type over his head and threw him into the charging Houndoom and Coffagirus. The two crashed into the flying Nidoking and slamming into the wall behind their trainers. Lyla had moved to the side, and watched with wide eyes as the Pokémon were easily defeated.

Bab's had, while Mino was lifting the Nidoking, locked onto the poison type. He connected his tendrils together and charged electric energy along them, forming a ball of energy on the end. Mino sucked in air as he prepared his own attack. Houndoom and Coffagirus tried to push their heavy companion off them but to no avail, and looked up in time for a Fire Blast and a Zap Cannon to slam into their pile and explode, sending smoke rolling outwards from the attack.

As the cloud of smoke drifted upwards, the three Pokémon were revealed and unconscious. The three trainers returned their defeated Pokémon and ran, shoving through those watching to escape the shame and humiliation of loosing. The two burly men stepped forward, reaching for their Pokeball's in preparation for the coming fight. As they grasped them they doubled over, gasping in pain from the two massive fists slamming into their chests. Bab's and Mino had punched them, Thunder Punch and Fire Punch used respectively by the two Pokémon. They pulled back and struck simultaneously, their fists connecting with the men's jaws and sending them flying backwards. Mino snorted and cracked his knuckles. "Emboar."

Bruno grinned at Chris and opened his mouth to speak when the all too familiar click of the hammer of a gun being pulled back behind them. The twins reached back, Bruno to his pants and Chris to his jacket. When the Twins spun around, they aimed their own weapons at their assailant. Bruno held in his hand a Raging Judge revolver, flames etched into the side of the impressive weapon. Chris held a golden M1911, and not just any 1911. His had two barrels, and had a lightning bolt running along each side. Alex saw the weapons they carried and put his hands up, the handgun he had in his hands falling to the floor before he ran off, tripping over his feet and scrambling across the floor to the exit.

The two brothers slid their weapons back into their hiding places, and Chris turned to the silenced audience. He grinned and raised his hands in the air and waved em' back and forth. "Drinks for everybody!" The crowd cheered and Chris ran off with them. Bruno stayed behind and looked back and forth, frowning as he looked high and low for the girl that they had just saved. Mino tapped his shoulder and pointed to the exit, grunting as he spoke. "Boar." Bruno patted the fire pig's arm, smiling. "Thanks buddy. Hope she's alright. You mind getting rid of those guys? How about they wake up in a trash bin?" He nods and walks over to the two unconscious men, hefting them over his shoulders before he exited the club out the back.

Lyla, or rather, Lilly skipped happily down the road away from the club. She smiled widely, whistling with a chipper attitude. She rounded a corner into a dark alleyway. She stopped suddenly and raised her head to sniff the air, her eyes narrowing. She sighed and aimed a finger gun down the alley, sighting down her thumb before she spoke a single word: "Bang." A wave of psychic energy shot from her fingers, everything in front of her fingers sent flying as the wave shot down the alley.

Lilly walked down the wrecked alleyway, stopping as she reached the individual she had smelled. Alex lay on the ground, winded and wide eyed. As he started to sit up Lilly's foot connected with his stomach and knocked the breath from his lungs and pushed him back down. He breathed heavily and looked up at Lilly's smirking face. She winked at him. "Bye bye, mother fucker." Her eyes glowed a bright purple, and she disappeared with the sound of a clap, leaving Alex laying in a deserted alleyway, and wondering if it was all a hallucination.

Lilly had, in reality, teleported high into the air to the top of one of the skyscrapers that stood high over the Goldenrod City streets. She laughed and stretched, her arms spreading as she yawned and relaxed on the rooftop, needing a rest after a day full of fun. Not only had she had fun messing with the local's, but she had found the final two individuals that her father had been searching for. She grinned and cheered as she closed her eyes.

Lilly sat up, her eyes opening as her head darted from side to side. She could feel two individual sources of psychic energy radiating from near her, one human and the other not. The human one worried her, as the surge she felt was too strong for any human psychic she knew of to produce, not even Sabrina radiated this kind of power. She stood up and scanned the skyline before she spotted something out of place.

Two figures stood on one of the higher skyscrapers, looking out over the skyline. Lilly ignored the human as her eyes were drawn to something that startled Lilly: standing beside the human, who looked to be female, was Mewtwo. She couldn't mistake that psychic aura. He stood with a worn brown cape flowing off his back and a brown fedora sitting on his head, his ears poking up through holes apparently cut into the hat.

Lilly stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak when she was silenced by a powerful male voice echoing in her head. _Do not speak. Only know that this is the Eve of a new age for this world. _Mewtwo looked at her from across the skyline and before Lilly could respond, Mewtwo and his companion had disappeared in a flash, leaving Lilly standing with her mouth hanging open as she stared at the spot where one of the most reclusive Pokémon in existence had just been. Questions plagued her mind: why was he here? Who was he with? And why, oh why, wasn't she yet using her abilities to teleport to her mom and ask her in person?

She shook her head and her eyes turned purple once again and she disappeared in a flash, leaving the Goldenrod skyline once again clear of any and all people and Pokémon.

**Lucious: "So, how do you like it?"**

**Cinq: "I like it but won't the readers be confused, want to know why Mewtwo was there, and who that girl was?"**

**Lucious: "But of course! It's just my way of teasing them with the knowledge that a new story is up ahead..." (Hint hint)**

**Cinq: "Makes sense..."**

**Lucious: "Yes it does. And I hope the reader remembers: More Reviews = Faster Posting." **

**Cinq: "...Ok come on, get off your laptop and come to bed."**

**Lucious: "But it's only si- oh... See you in a few weeks readers..."**


	6. Epilouge

**Well, this is the finale of one of my most favorite stories I've ever written! I do hope you all enjoy this story and I'd like to ask you all to review to tell me what you think of this story and the characters me and my friends have designed.**

**I finished this while on vacation and am so happy to finally release for the public to read! Big thanks to Natane for proof-reading this and fixing what she could XD.**

**Now there is a surprise at the end and I do hope you all enjoy the teaser... Anyways! Enjoy the finale of the Rise of the Johto Elite!**

Johto is known for many things, but something new was pushing through the sky at the top of Mount Silver, breaking through the clouds and standing high over the Johto Region. A construction project had been taking place, a project so hush-hush that not even the workers knew what it was for.

The building had been completely built, only having taken a few months to complete. The entire tower stood at ten stories tall, mirroring the Bell Tower which stood high in the west of Ecruteak. The outer walls of the tower were a dark blue, the color of the sea deep down under the waves. Word was that only the top and bottom floors had been constructed and furnished, the remaining floors left barren and untouched.

Several trainers had arrived and they were on their way to the top floor. Unbeknownst to those who had arrived at the tower, something was soon to take place. This something would change both the region and the lives of those that were arriving forever.

Brenda yawned as she sat up, grunting when she arched her back and heard the pop as she cracked it. She sighed and opened her eyes, only to find herself shutting them from the glare of light in her eyes. As she opened them again, she cast her eyes about the room she sat in, finding that she was not alone in this strange place she was waking up in. She distinctly remembered being in a small forest just outside of Azalea Town, next to some weird shrine when she went to sleep. Brenda took a good look around when she saw exactly what had caused the sudden shift in scenery: her Alakazam stood over her, looking at her carefully.

As he reached out to try helping her up, Brenda shoved him away moodily, pouting as she kept her eyes closed from the glare of the light. "Go away... Why did you teleport me? And where did you teleport me?" She opened her eyes fully, the glare finally gone as she took stock of her surroundings. She sat in a nicely furnished room that held several people and Pokemon. Across from her sat a pair of men, one wearing some ridiculous fluffy jacket and the other a bright red hoodie. To her left sat a cute guy who had a pair of strange goggles on his head and a cloak around his neck, the end of the cloak draped over the back of the chair he sat on. His hair was sandy, literally having little specks of sand in his tanish brown hair.

To her right was a young woman, her very militaristic look gave Brenda a slight pause before she continued examining the woman. She was muscular, something easily seen as her sleeveless shirt showed off her large muscles and the tightness of it also gave a good view of her muscular chest and that her breasts would probably be no more than a B-cup. The holster on the woman's leg gave Brenda cause for concern before she noticed that nothing was in the holster itself. She noted that the woman was rather hot, and she had to look away before her imagination went wild. She sat up and looked down to see she had been sleeping on a rather comfy couch, and she spun so that her feet would be on the floor.

She hesitated before she whispered to her Alakazam. "So... Why am I in a room surrounded by people who I've never met?" Alakazam looked at her, his voice deep and calm as he spoke to her. _We were summoned by someone of great power and respect. I suggest you greet these people._ Brenda stuck her tongue out at Alakazam before she returned him, looking at the other people gathered here.

"So who are you all? My name is Brenda, though all my friends call me Mocha." The guy in the fluffy jacket grinned widely at her and spoke first, introducing himself and the guy sitting next to him as Chris and Bruno Delvarious. Mocha sucked in a breath as her eyes grew wide. "Oh. My. Arceus!" She squealed in glee and nearly jumped on them, dropping to her knees before them and looking up at them with wide eyes. "OhmyArceus you guys are amazing! I have all your songs on my Bulbapod and you guys are just so hot, can I please have your autograph?! Pleasepleaseplease!"

Bruno laughed and smiled at her energy, nodding his head. "Thanks for the compliment, but we're supposed to be meeting someone in a bit, maybe later ok?" Brenda's eyes dropped and she lowered her head in sadness, turning around and making her way back to the couch, sitting down and pouting. The other man spoke up, and Mocha turned her head to look at him. "My name's Draknos Sandrake, I was also called here by someone. Said it was of the utmost importance and so I came quickly."

Bruno nodded and crossed his arms. "Same here. We came because it was an order by someone high up as even DJ, our Rotom, forced us to come here, and he organizes all our important events. I actually saw him wipe our schedule clean just so we could come here for this meeting." Chris looked over at the woman and raised an eyebrow, a charming smile growing on his face as he began to speak to the woman. "What about you Ms. Silent? What's your name and why are you here?"

She turned to him, a look of annoyance on her face. Her voice was tough yet feminine, and Mocha felt herself smile as she heard her speak, liking the sound of her voice. "Name's Luna and I only came because my dad told me to." Chris smirked and winked at her charmingly, and Brenda felt jealous that Chris had winked at this 'Luna' lady. "A daddy's girl, huh? I can be your daddy..."

Luna looked at him with disgust, shaking her head. "Sorry 'Daddy' but this is a girl's only playhouse. I only let girls play with this doll." Brenda thought she saw Luna glance at her for a moment but she shook her head, thinking that it was just a trick of the light. Brenda sighed and leaned back, stretching herself out as she lay back. "I just want to know where I am and why I'm here. I was going to Mount Silver to check out that new tower that was built."

Draknos looked at her with a raised eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Where do you think we are? We are sitting on the top floor of the new tower waiting for whoever called this meeting to show up, if they ever do. I'm getting sick of this waiting."

"Well you don't have to wait any longer. I have arrived." The voice came from behind Brenda, deep and powerful. She frowned, recognizing the voice from somewhere. She started to speak as she turned around. "And who are yooooouuuuu..." As she turned her eyes caught the silver hair that sparkled before her eyes took in the sight of the Johto Champion standing in all his glory. Brenda was speechless, unable to speak as her mouth opened and shut as she tried to take in the fact that the strongest trainer in all of Johto was standing in front of her and smiling AT HER.

Just as she opened her mouth to squeal, Eon moved up to her swiftly and put a finger to her mouth to silence her. "Luke told me about those outbursts of yours. Try to keep calm for now. I need to make a little speech." Brenda closed her mouth and nodded; her eyes wide as she listened to one of her biggest idols speak to them all and pace around them in a circle.

"When I challenged the Pokemon League in order to become the Johto Champion I was shot down. They felt that Johto didn't need a Champion, but I proved them wrong. In the span of a week I went across the country and beat every Gym Leader in this beautiful land without once healing my Pokemon or any one of my Pokemon fainting. It was the most difficult challenge I had ever faced in my life."

Brenda nodded rapidly as she listened to the tale. She had read up on the Champions past when she was traveling, wanting to know more about the man known as the Angel. "About three years ago I was enlightened by someone whose name I won't mention. All I will say is that what he said to me got me thinking very hard on this particular subject. About a year ago I set in motion a plan to change the very foundation of the Johto Pokemon League. I sent out the members of my family to begin a search for individuals who had exceptional skills in terms of Pokemon Battling so that I could gather them and give them this same speech."

Eon stood between Luna and Brenda, his eyes moving along those gathered before he smiled. "I wish to formally invite you to become the first ever Johto Elite Four." The room was silent for a moment before it exploded in sound, Bruno and Chris talking excitedly as Brenda screamed in excitement and talked rapidly to herself. The only silent ones were Luna and Draknos, both thinking silently to themselves.

Brenda babbled almost incoherently, but fell silent as she really began to process what he just said. Her as one of the Johto Elite... Such a prospect frightened her as she did not know if she would be able to handle such a task. As she opened her mouth, a voice spoke over her: Draknos. "How did you pick us? Did you hear about us or what?" Eon shook his head, walking around the group slowly. "No, I learned about each of you through a member of the Angelos family."

He gestured to Brenda. "My son told me about you, and I did some research of my own on you, Brenda." He looked at Draknos. "My wife heard about you from Misty, and I did some research into your skills, Weatherman."

He turned his head towards the two brothers who looked at him with an intense gaze, curious on who had suggested them to this man of great prestige. "You two I heard about from my daughter. Also, you'll make a nice change of pace for an Elite Four." Finally he turned to Luna and smiled lightly as he examines her. "And you know how you were chosen."

Luna spoke up, pointing at the twins. "What about them? Are they going to fight for a spot in the Elite Four?" The Champion shook his head and smiled. "They will be a tag team, just like Tate and Liza from Johto. They will be a formidable pair as the trainers will be unprepared for their skills as a team."

Brenda bit her lip as she tried not to ask the question that nagged at her mind. Eon saw her nervousness and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Brenda? Is something troubling you?" She nodded, looking at the ground so as not to choke up in front of the Champion. "How... How do you know we are all fit to be elite four...?" Eon kneeled down in front of her with a warm smile, lifting her chin with a finger as his friendly gaze put Brenda at ease. "Because even if my family can't judge a trainer, and they can, I can usually judge a trainers skill just by looking at them. So relax, you'll be a great part of the team."

He stood and cast his gaze across everyone in the room, smiling. "So, any questions?" Luna nodded, waving her hand out in front of her. "Why are we in this tower and what is it for?" Eon smirked and clapped his hands together, rubbing them together excitedly. "Well ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to formally welcome you to the Risen Tower, the location of the new Johto Pokemon League. You will each have your own personal rooms and your own personal arenas built to your exact specifications. You will live here, train here, and battle here."

Bruno opened his mouth and Eon raised a finger to shush him, shaking his head. "You are not forced to live here, but think of the tower as your own personal headquarters that you don't need to pay taxes on. This is a Pokemon League Building and as such is exempt from taxes."

"You will receive a paycheck when the Johto Elite Four is officially announced and you will get your paychecks monthly. It's up to you how you spend your money, and you will be invited to all Pokemon League functions and activities. You will meet the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champions from other Regions, and will be a part of my extended family." Eon looked at each of them in turn before he smiled widely. "So what do you say?"

Brenda hesitated before she nodded, smiling widely. "Count me in!" Draknos smiled and nodded. "I'm in too." Bruno and Chris muttered between themselves before Bruno turned to Eon and nodded. "Yeah, but we have some particulars we need to work out." Eon nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "We can work those out momentarily, but first... Luna?"

The entire group turned to her and she sniffed lightly before shrugging and pointing lazily at Brenda. "If the cute ones in, I'm in too." Brenda's face grew bright red and she looked down sheepishly, embarrassed.

Eon turned and walked to a wall, signaling for the others to follow him. He led them to the far wall and stood with his hands behind his back. "You are now five of the most important trainers in this land and this-" He tapped his foot and the wall itself became transparent and looked out upon the entire Johto Region. "-is your region."

The view was fantastic, the tower so high up that it could see out far out to even the whirl islands, which was just in view. Behind them the mountain range between Johto and Kanto blocking most of the view into Kanto, but the towers height allowed it to see Saffron city and the cities around that distance away, and even Lavender Town off in the distance.

Days after the secret meeting that was held in the uppermost section of the tower, work began taking place on each of the new Elite Fours rooms and arenas. Each one was designed according to each person's wishes, likes, and dislikes. There had also been accommodations made for each of the trainers Pokemon, so they could relax in the room or explore the tower if they wished.

Draknos' room was first. His room was very much based on ancient cultures and deserts, the rooms walls and ceiling itself engineered to have the image of a sandstorm whirling around inside. The actual items within were sparse, even the bed only being a sleeping bag with multiple sleeping areas for his other Pokemon. The others were confused by his lack of anything in his room, but he said the feeling of sleeping in a sandstorm was calming.

His arena sat on top of his room, and also accented his skill in sandstorms. The floor was made of several layers of very soft and light sand. The walls and ceiling of the room had small fans built in so that when one of Draknos' Pokemon kicked up a sandstorm, it would rage constantly and never end. It had a direct connection to Draknos' room so that he could head right up into his arena for training or a battle against a new challenger.

Brenda's residence was next, much more fancy than Draknos' very boring home. It was big, the walls and floor interactive so Brenda could pull a picture she had been working on towards her before continuing it as she ate breakfast or prepared for bed. Her bed was huge, big and deep purple on color. Huge fluffy pillows sat against the headboard and she could use them for pillow fights if she wanted. Her kitchen was filled with snacks and soda, as she had a big sweet tooth that she couldn't help but love.

Her arena was interesting however. The ceiling looked like the unobstructed night sky, and lines of light would draw themselves between the stars as they fought. The battlefield itself seemed to be one big drawing that shifted and changed, the landscape of the battlefield changing drastically with each new thing 'drawn' in.

The next floor had Bruno and Chris' apartment. Their room had been soundproofed numerous times and the two of them had officially declared it as the relaxation and partying room. The floor of the room was soft carpet, meaning that they could walk around barefoot on the floor. The couches were all fluffy and you could sink into the cushions. Three big couches sat around a massive flat screen TV, which was really four flat screen TV's combined together to make one big one. Behind the couches sat the bar, hundreds of drinks from all corners of the globe lining the wall of the bar. Beneath the TV was an array of gaming consoles and several controllers so that those who stayed could game to their hearts content. There was even a little booth for DJ to relax in and play his music.

The arena for the twins sat as with the others above: it seemed normal at first until the battle would start. As the battle played, music would play around them, soft enough so that the Pokemon could hear their trainers, but loud enough to be audible. The walls also registered the different sounds and bar scales on the walls shot up and down in time with the music.

Luna's residence was the last of the Elite Four, and one of the more strange ones. It also had a large bed like Mocha's but it was a deep green. Along the walls sat dozens of weapons of all kinds. Apart from the weapons lining the walls it seemed like a standard apartment: a TV on the wall, a couch with a coffee table in front of it, a medium sized kitchen, but apart from the other areas the Pokemon had an entirely different place to stay in, and they would have to be careful around the stuff in Luna's house as she wanted it nice and pristine.

The place Luna's Pokemon stayed was actually the Arena that was above her home, massive rocks and boulders littering the battlefield. The walls had movies playing across then to make it seem like they were in a war zone; soldiers and Pokemon charging around them on the walls while planes and Pokemon zoomed overhead on the ceiling. The battlefield actually had changing conditions, say if a plane were to crash then the rocks and rubble would move as though something had crashed, making it a constantly changing battlefield.

The last floor was Eon's room, but nothing was known about it save the fact that the legendary Lugia lived on the same floor, as well as Eon's wife.

The roof of the entire tower, which swayed back and forth lightly, much of the wind which would hit it knocked away by Claydol who generated a barrier around the final arena. It was flat, with nothing special about it. Two circular platforms would be raised up above the battlefield as the Claydol morphed the field to make sure the Pokemon would not fall off, nor damage anything as the attacks would be absorbed into the shield around the battlefield. Shields had to be generated around the trainers as the combat that happened there was on a level much higher than most. There were also cameras everywhere on the roof so that battles would be broadcast to the entire region, and even farther out if people wanted to watch it.

One month after tower completion

Eon stood in front of camera crews and many gathered people who sat shocked as he spoke. He announced that he had fully developed the Johto Elite Four. And all the new changes that would be made to those trainers who would have normally fought the Kanto Elite Four and Champion would instead travel up Mount Silver and then finally face the Johto Elite Four.

In Saffron City the news was blaring about the recent revelation of the Johto Elite Four, but a single person stood out from those who watched it. She watched it from a coffee shop, watching it silently with her bright blue eyes. The black corset she wore clung tightly to her body and made her C-cup breasts more pronounced. Her short blond hair had been ruffled and stood up. Her attractive appearance caught a few eyes as she examined the TV silently, a blank expression on her face.

She was shaken out of her stupor by the feeling of a voice entering her mind, the voice of the person who had raised her and trained her to use her powers, a psychic with power beyond any other. _Come. It is time we complete your training._ The woman stood and stretched out before she disappeared in a flash, teleporting away without seeming to flinch or even concentrate.

She appeared elsewhere, high on a mountaintop where a lake surrounded a pillar of stone in the center. She was within this pillar of stone and she looked up at the psychic that called her. His long purple tail waved back and forth slowly in the air as he looked out onto the lake itself. Mewtwo turned to look at the woman, and a rare smile graced his face as he looked at her, before his face became blank once again. _Are you ready, Eve?_

She nodded and spoke, her confident voice echoing out as she set herself down a path that would force the world to finally see her for what she was, and what she could do. "Yes. I am ready."

**Eve: Finally! You've kept me cooped up for far too damn long! Bastard...**

**Lucious: Hey, you are going to be free, just give me time to get the story out! Mewtwo, handle her.**

**Mewtwo: Sorry Eve. Don't bother him.**

**Lucious: Anyways... I do hope you all enjoyed this story, and I do hope you review as it makes me feel like I'm making you guys and gals happy with my creations! Now I'll be right back I have to deal with my crazy girl. CINQ! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!**

**Cinq: Come stop me!**

**Lucious: Fuck... See you all later! Read, Review, and I hope you enjoyed Rise of the Johto Elite! BITCH GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**


End file.
